Would I Lie To You?
by X-Keva-X
Summary: 'Thanks a lot mom' I scowled inwardly. Everything was fine until she had to go and open her big mouth and point out how hot and sexy Naraku was AND that he was naked!
1. Chapter 1

I've had this one sitting in a file collecting data dust for some several years now and figured maybe I should post it and see what ya'll think. Actually once upon a time ago I gave you a snippet of this fic but I doubt it would be familiar to anyone since the snippet and what you'll read of this fic don't exactly match. So lets see where this goes shall we? Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and one more thing. It's been awhile since I've done a mainly humorous fic and we all know how I am with humor fics if I don't actually laugh while writing it I doubt you will either. Plus humor fics and character integrity is a hard thing to keep in check so I'm crossing my fingers and hope I do good. (Though there isn't much humor in this chapter.)

xx

I watched him die; the victory over evil we sought for so long was finally ours. It was a day to be celebrated by everyone; even those whose lives were never touched by his evil celebrated his death.

Like so many other demons that met their demise his remains were thrown into the bone eaters well as many cheered and rejoiced from the freedom of his scourge. Myself however felt bitter over the victory and somewhat angered by it. It wasn't so much that I was angry that my arch nemesis was dead; actually I was happy he was gone, but something about his demise did not sit well with me.

As a woman who managed to reach the ripe old age of twenty-three while fighting for my life nearly daily in Feudal Japan I had a better understanding of why we were fighting and more importantly what we were fighting for.

And that was why I wasn't as ecstatic as everyone else over Naraku's death. I understood too well that everything and everyone had an opposite. Good and evil, hot and cold, day and night, and man and woman; and it was that first one that bothered me the most.

With the evil gone I knew full and well that another evil must replace it in order to keep the true balance of nature. So would that new evil be worse than the one we just rid ourselves of or the same? I was sure; based on the history of life and death, that when one evil died away a new sinister enemy to all living creatures appeared to wreak havoc upon the lands.

I continued to stare at the well long after the party moved back to the village. This was my gateway home and yet it also contained my enemy which for some unknown reason did not settle well with me.

No; I knew why I was disturbed by it and it all boiled down to how I came to be in the past in the first place. Mistress Centipede was dead and gone and yet she managed to come to life and pull me back to the past so what would stop Naraku from doing the same?

I was no fool; no matter how much Inuyasha was convinced I was. History always had a tendency to repeat itself and with my history I really did not want a repeat performance; one time around was enough for me.

"Kagome?"

I turn to face my best friend and smiled at him. "Hey Miroku." Yes the hentai hoshi was my best friend. Most thought Sango and I were close but we really weren't; we were too different. Her old school ideas (well current ideas as per Feudal Japan) and my futuristic ideas just couldn't find a compatible middle and so it was always a push and shove between us. I'm not saying that we hated each other but at times it would get tiring trying to explain to her that what I would or wouldn't do was normal for me. Then as we both got older we drifted apart; not far apart but apart none-the-less.

Eventually Miroku and I started talking and we became best friends. He understood my differences and accepted them rather than trying to change me and my ways in order to conform me to be like the people of the times.

His violet eyes stared at me in thoughtful contemplation for a long moment before he gave a small nod. "You don't think he's dead; do you."

I shrugged my shoulder. "I want to believe it but…" I turned to face him fully. "Mistress Centipede was dead and she came to life and brought me here. So I can't say for sure if he is dead or not."

Miroku nodded at me in full understanding. "Yes but so many other demons died as well and their remains were thrown into the well and they never came back to life."

"I guess." I nodded and looked back over at the well. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a small comforting squeeze. "Well just know that no matter what happens we are here for you."

A smile curled on my lips at the comforting thought before they pulled down into a deep frown followed by a good slap upside the monk's head. "Will you ever stop being such a pervert?"

He rubbed his head and grinned stupidly at me. "It's who I am."

I shook my head and began making my way to the village. "If you don't change your ways you will be single for the rest of your life." I nodded.

He laughed as he came to walk next to me. "That'll mean that I am free to indulge in my perversion for the rest of my life."

"Yea a very lonely life." I smirked. "But I guess if it makes you happy to be so perverted then who am I to complain." I glared over at him. "So long as that not-so-cursed cursed hand of yours keeps to itself."

"I can't help it if you have a nice bottom." He grinned at me.

I shook my head and grunted at him. The compliment was nice but that didn't mean he had free reign to fondle me when he so pleased to do so. "Stop sucking up." I giggled and nudged him with my elbow. "I know you all too well."

He grinned and nodded at me. "One day I will put one over on you."

"No you won't." I growled in a teasing manner. "If Inuyasha can't then you don't stand a chance in hell."

He sighed deeply in a defeated manner. "No one loves me anymore."

At that I snorted. "Such the martyr. No one loves you because you're a perv. What woman wants to be with a man that is forever touching other women? None that's who."

"Well if women didn't have such nice bottoms I would be a little less inclined to touch them." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

I didn't know if I should laugh or try to beat some sense in him. "Yes put the blame on the female species to justify your curse-ed ways. It makes perfect sense."

"Makes sense to me." He chuckled.

I shook my head and watched him walk to the center of the village where the female's were chatting and laughing only to laugh myself when one of them punched him squarely in the nose. "Serves you right." I snorted before I moved to where Sango and Inuyasha were standing and chatting and joined in the conversation; completely forgetting about my apprehension over Naraku's death and the well.

xx

It was a week later that I decided that it was time to go home and let my family know of our victory over our enemy and to let them know I was still alive. It had been over a month since I was home last and was certain that my mom would be worrying about me by now.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and told them that I would be back in a week or so and made my way to the well. I was convinced that this trip through time would be like every trip before. Jump in, blue light, solid ground, and home. My worries over Naraku and the well; I determined, was just my imagination going wild so I jumped into the dark pit not thinking anything would be different.

Yet as much as I thought it was going to be the same as it always was it wasn't.

As I landed into the blue/black void between the past and the present I was greeted by two voids with a view of what was at the end of each tunnel. To my left was the bottom of the well that led me home to my right there seemed to be a fierce battle going on with the dead demons that were thrown into the well. I knew they were dead demons as there were a few that I had killed myself and were thrown into the well fighting in the battle.

Really I should be shocked by this change of events but after some of the things I've seen in my life it took a lot for me to be shocked by anything. I mean a magic well was something I never thought in a million years was something that could be real and yet here I am at the bottom between two different times five hundred years apart.

As I stared at the battle between the demons I shook my head and figured that that was their fate upon their death. So I was going to move on and go home until…

I cast one more glance at the battle waging on when something caught my attention. It wasn't that they were fighting or who was fighting but it looked as if all the demons were attacking something instead of fighting each other as I assumed they were.

I took a tentative step towards them hoping my movements wouldn't draw their attention my way. I mean it wasn't that I was worried about them attacking me or anything as I could easily purify them. I was a miko after all and as I aged my powers grew and thanks to a certain demon lord; much to Inuyasha's dismay, who taught me how to use them when I accidentally burned him. I was able to use them flawlessly and create barriers, walls, and so long as a demon was touching me (which I had to allow) I could purify everything around me but whatever demon was touching me. It was something I had to learn as Sesshoumaru was getting quite tired of being burned on accident when I was training my powers. Actually it was the first real trick he made me learn in the name of self preservation; his self although I think it was my self as I was sure on more than one occasion he was going to kill me.

But I digress.

As I watched the demons fighting something kept catching my eye but as soon as I would try to decipher what it was the view would be blocked again. Getting frustrated and quite tired of all the growls, screaming, howling, and all the other noises the demons were making; I reached out and purified the demon closest to me. Not really sure if I could purify the dead but hey it was worth a shot.

When it fell to the floor in ash I grinned evilly. Who knew I could kill the dead? Then again were they really dead in the first place? Maybe demons never truly died and were only trapped between life and death for eternity until someone like me set them free. Who knew and really I didn't want to analyze the complexities of life and death for youkai.

Anyway once the demon that I purified was out of the way there was enough of a gap for me to see who or what they were attacking. Really I should have known but I wasn't all that surprised to see who it was; Naraku. However I was shocked at the state he was in.

He was so powerful in life that here in the in-between I just couldn't believe he was losing. His left arm hung lifelessly against his side swinging unnaturally with every move he made. Obviously it was dislocated; which by the odd shape of his shoulder should have told me as much anyway.

Blood covered the majority of his body and from the looks of it most of it was his own. Scratches marred his strong face, several large gashes covered his chest and legs, his hair was clumped with blood, and his eyes. I'd have to say that was what disturbed me the most; those eyes I had seen so many times, blood red and deadly were now dull and no longer held that same sharp crimson they once did.

They were a dull brown and the whites around them seemed grey and tired. I had to wonder if he had been fighting this battle since his arrival a week ago. Then again from the state of him it was clearly obvious that he had been.

So now I had a serious decision to make; leave him and go on with my life or save his sorry butt. My sense of morality already made its decision and my sense of self preservation wanted no part of it. Then again as much as he was my enemy he was still a living being AND more to the point he wasn't fighting like I had seen him do so many times. No powers, no tentacles, nothing. It was almost like he was human? It couldn't be possible.

Maybe he was still a youkai and was unable to use them here since none of the other youkai weren't using any powers either. This battle was brute strength and nothing else.

I watched as he took a hard hit to the chest and fly back hitting the shimmering blue/black wall behind him. He gasped, coughed, spit up blood, and dropped the sword from his right hand. It was then all common sense went out the window along with any other rational thinking I would normally have.

Using my powers I powered my way through the horde of demons blocking me and made my way over to the dark kumo. When I came to stand in front of him he glanced up at me wearily and closed his eyes like he was waiting for me to finish him off.

I didn't have time to explain to him what I was doing; hell I couldn't even explain it to myself. What I did know was that the demons were closing in on us and all I had time to do was react. So standing over him, straddling his legs, and making sure we were in contact I exploded my powers out; purifying everything around us.

Once they all fell to ash I returned my attention to the being at my feet and kneeled down next to him. "Naraku"

He didn't open his eyes to look at me only a small cough and a small wheezing whisper. "Thank you."

It took me back to hear those words from his mouth. "Well I couldn't leave you to suffer like this." My own words triggered something in my mind something that I had always thought about when it came to him. He was a sufferer.

I knew full well that Onigumo suffered a hard childhood. Hated by his own parents, shunned by his village, abused by all those around him; it was no wonder he grew in to a deviant. He never knew true compassion until Kikyo and that one little handful of care that Kikyo gave him caused him to fall in love with her and sell his body to demons to become whole and have the only being he ever loved or thought he loved as his own.

Yet just like so many others Kikyo shunned him which just served to throw him deeper into his anger, hatred, and unfortunately a misdirected sense of lust for a woman his human heart loved and his soul despised.

Then to add to his despair he was filled with mindless demons dodging his every thought and tainting his good intentions into something dark and evil. Just another torment he had to suffer through on a constant basis.

No wonder he wanted to be whole and just when he got his wish he was defeated and cast into the well only to suffer a whole new torment in this pit. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Never once in his life did anyone ever care about HIM just for him. How could he ever know compassion or true love when no one ever bothered to give it to him?

As I stared at him he looked so weak and vulnerable and my sense of compassion pressed me to help him. Granted this was how his pain with Kikyo started but I wasn't Kikyo nor would I ever be or want to be for that matter.

With a deep sigh and a quick prayer to the Kami above I made a decision that I hoped with my entire being that I wouldn't come to be sorry for later. I grabbed his right arm and draped it over my shoulders. "Come on." I whispered softly and began helping him to his feet.

His heavy tired eyes cracked open slightly as we rose to our feet. "You have come to take me to hell."

I shook my head and began making for the second tunnel that would lead us to my home. "No; I'm not taking you to hell. I'm your savior." Which sounded a little odd to my ears. Who would have thought that I would ever save my long time enemy? Not me; that's for sure.

"Savior" He repeated; like it was the most foreign word he had ever heard in his life and it probably was. "Who would want to save me?"

I drew my brows in thought as we slowly shuffled towards the opening to the well. "Do you know who I am?" It was a stupid question but really I didn't think he knew who I was.

"An angel of the Kami?"

That just confirmed my suspicions. Either he was that far out of it or he wasn't the same Naraku we killed a week ago. "I'm not an angel and I'm taking you home." His answer was a simple grunt as we stepped up to the ladder leading out of the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a by the bye I'm rewriting Fighters and Lovers and have the first chapter redone if any of you are reading that fic by chance.

Hope you enjoy chapter 2 yay! Much love for you all. Keva

xx

That just confirmed my suspicions. Either he was that far out of it or he wasn't the same Naraku we killed a week ago. "I'm not an angel and I'm taking you home." His answer was a simple grunt as we stepped up to the ladder leading out of the well.

Now I was presented with another problem. How to get him up the ladder and out of the well. His left arm was currently useless and climbing a ladder with one hand wasn't very easy. "Damn" I hissed as I stared up through the dark opening of the well. "How am I going to get you out of here?" I whispered thoughtfully to myself.

"We can never leave this place." Naraku stated tiredly. "This is eternity."

I shook my head lightly. "Iie we aren't in that place anymore. We are in the bottom of the well and I need to get you out of it." I looked up at him when he put more of his weight on my shoulders. I gripped him tighter around the waist to keep him from falling and taking me down with him. "Naraku" I shook him. "Listen I need you to hang on for a little longer. Do you think you have enough strength to leap us out of here?"

He slowly tilted his head back and stared through the dark opening through cracked lids. "We are nowhere." He responded in a tired whisper.

"Come on Naraku please just try and get us up there." I pleaded knowing I needed to get him out of here and somewhere more comfortable.

He sighed deeply, crouched down slightly, and leapt into the air with me firmly attached to his side. Upon landing at the top in the well house he stumbled over and we both crashed down to the floor.

"Ugh" I groaned as I tried to lift up only to find that Naraku was lying half on me and weighing like a ton. "Naraku" I groaned and was met with complete silence. I gave a sharp jerk to shake him and tried again. "Naraku come on." Silence; he was unconscious.

"Damn" I hissed then wiggled out from underneath him. I stared at him for a moment; broken, beaten, and looking as helpless as a new born.

I wiped his bloodied midnight hair from his serene face and sighed deeply. "I'll be right back; don't go anywhere." I jumped to my feet and ran from the well house hoping beyond hope that my brother was home so he could help me.

"Souta" I yelled as I ran into the house not bothering to take the time to take my shoes off. This was too important to worry about technicalities. "Souta! Are you home?"

"Hey sis? What's up?" He asked as he walked out of his room.

I looked up at him and sighed in relief. "I need you to help me. So come on!" I didn't wait for a response before I turned and ran out of the house back to the well. I didn't want to chance Naraku coming to and me not being there.

When I made it back to his side he was; thankfully, still unconscious. I couldn't help but think that he looked so innocent as he was but then again I knew better. He was dark and deadly; his name even said as much.

"Who's that?" Souta questioned from behind me.

"A friend." I lied. My family knew all too well Naraku's name and what he was about and I just didn't have time to try and explain to my brother why I had brought my enemy home with me. Hell it still wasn't making any sense to me so how could I possibly explain it to them.

"From the past?" He questioned. "But I thought only Inuyasha was allowed to pass through the well."

I glowered up at my simpleton of a brother. (Okay so he wasn't that simple but at the moment he wasn't exactly showing a lot of intelligence.) "Souta I don't have time to play Q and A with you right now. I need to get him in the house. He's injured really badly and I need to heal him. Then I will explain everything to you."

"Okay okay lets get him into the house."

I was thankful that over the years Souta grew into a rather decent set of muscles. Mom and I always thought he would be built more like us; like a twig but a nicely shaped twig.

"So what room do you want him in?" Souta asked as we practically dragged Naraku into the house; he was a lot heavier than he looked.

"My room." I nodded. "It will be more familiar for him with my scent than jii-chan's room." Kami bless his soul. Yes my old and odd but really loved grandfather died some three years ago. Luckily I was home when it happened so I had the support of my family rather than Inuyasha's inconsiderate way of consoling a being; by yelling.

"So is he a half demon like Inuyasha?"

I shook my head as we began climbing the step up to my room. "No; full demon." I grunted. "Ugh what the hell is he made of? Rocks?"

Souta chuckled as we laid him down onto the bed. "Well he is a big guy."

"I'll say." I sighed then looked over at my brother. "So what time is mom going to be home?"

"Six or so maybe longer." He shrugged. "She's out with her friends so who knows."

"Good; at least I will have him cleaned up before she gets here. Wouldn't want to mom to greet a bloodied demon on my bed. She'd get hysterical."

"Oh she would not." Souta shook his head. "After all the times Inuyasha came into the house looking like he had been hit by a train I'm pretty sure she's immune to it by now."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yea but this isn't Inuyasha. This is a stranger to you and her."

"It wouldn't matter who it was. He's a friend of yours which makes him a friend of ours." He nodded. "So do you need my help or anything else?"

I shook my head. "No I can handle it but if I do I will call you."

"Gotcha sis." He again nodded at me before he turned and left the room; closing the door behind him. "Friend of mine." I snorted at the shut door. "If you only knew who he really was you definitely wouldn't call him my friend."

A sudden groan out of the being on my bed drew my attention his way and sprung me into action. I quickly made my way into my bathroom, ran some hot water in the sink, and wetted a cloth before making my way back to the dark being in my bed.

First thing was first however; his dislocated shoulder. I had seen Inuyasha relocate his shoulder enough to know how to do it; the only thing that disgusted me about the whole issue was the feel of the grinding of bone against bone and that horrible body jerk that would occur when it was popped back in.

I quickly made my way to my door, opened it, and hollered for Souta. Naraku was much bigger than Inuyasha and I just didn't think I could put his shoulder back in by myself.

"What?" He questioned as he entered my room.

"His shoulder is dislocated so I will need you to hold him down while I pop it back in. BUT…" I looked over at the being in my bed. "I'm worried it will wake him up and he might lash out. So you will have to stand at the head of the bed to hold him down that way you can duck out of the way should he wake up."

"No problem sis." He nodded at me and moved to the head of the bed, leaned over the headboard, placed his right hand firmly on Naraku's right shoulder, and his left hand just below his collar bone on his chest.

"Okay lets do this and get it over with." I nodded at my brother. "Just make sure that if he wakes up you duck down so he doesn't see you."

"Will do." He conceded and pressed down a little harder on Naraku's chest.

I crawled up onto the bed and straddled his hips with a deep sigh of resignation before I grabbed his left arm, bent it so his hand was touching his right shoulder, then pushed as hard as I could against his elbow, so his arm would cross over his chest. It wasn't long until it popped sharply, causing his body to jerk, a moan to pass his lips, and his brownish red eyes to snap open… briefly anyway.

"That was cool!" Souta beamed at me.

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. "You are out of your mind." I crawled off of him and placed the wet cloth across his forehead. "Go and find me something to make a sling with. Or see if you can find jii-chan's somewhere."

"I think ma saved it for Inuyasha. I'll go check the closet with all the other healing items."

I nodded at him. "Also bring the medical kit and make sure it has a needle and thread in it."

He cringed. "Ew you're going to sew him up. Can't you just use your powers to heal him or something?"

"No; my healing powers only work on humans." I sighed. How bad I wanted my powers to be able to heal anything but as it turned out as per poor Jaken and his missing toe; which I tried to heal after he stubbed it, was that my powers refused to heal any non-human. I tried over and over and over again to train my powers to act like they did when a demon was touching me and didn't get purified but to no avail. So Sesshoumaru said I would just have to live with it and heal demons the old fashion way; plus they generally healed much quicker anyway.

"Bummer" He sighed. "Is there anything else you need besides that? I'm in the middle of a game…"

I glowered at my brother cutting him off. "That's why they make pause buttons." I pointed out. "Just get what I need and I will call if there's anything else."

"Fine" He conceded with a slump of his shoulders then left the room.

I turned back to Naraku, grabbed the cloth from his head, and began wiping the blood smears from his face. I had to marvel at how strong and powerful his features were and truly he was actually rather good looking. Many times I had wondered if he chose this face because it looked most like his former self Onigumo or was it just that this face was convenient? Most likely the latter.

"Here" Souta set down the first aid kit on the bed. "And here's the sling." He held it out to me. "Anything else?"

I sighed deeply as I looked over the dark demon in my bed. "No; I don't think so." I then looked up at my brother. "But if you go anywhere could you buy him some clothes. I don't think yours will fit him."

Souta looked over the kumo and nodded. "Well I'm supposed to go to my girlfriend's house later this afternoon. I can run and grab something and bring it back before I go."

I grinned hugely at my not so little little brother. "Thank you." I nodded. "Get the money you'll need from my desk drawer."

"Nah this one is on me." He grinned.

I looked over at him with brows drawn deeply and suspiciously. "Why?"

He turned to leave my room. "Just because." Then with that he was gone leaving me to wonder just what the hell that was all about.

Forgetting Souta for now I returned my attention to Naraku. "Well first things first. Let's get your haori off."

I opened the first aid kit, withdrew the scissors, and began cutting his haori off. Once I had the bloodied and torn top cut off I threw it into the trash and grabbed the wash cloth. "Eww" I held it up. "Better rise it out." I nodded and made my way to the bathroom to rinse the blood from the washcloth.

"Too bad I can't get him into the tub." I sighed to myself as I made my way back to the kumo on the bed and began wiping down the gashes on his chest.

I had to marvel at how perfectly sculpted he was. For someone that slinked around in the dark and hardly did battle for himself he was certainly built like a brick wall. His body was warm and his skin was disturbingly soft. I had to lotion up daily and still my skin wasn't as nearly as soft as his.

Maybe perfect skin was a demon trait. Inuyasha had soft skin as much as he hated it when I would point it out and Sesshoumaru… well Sesshoumaru's was more so.

"Stop being so stupid." I hissed to myself. "I need to get this done before he awakens."

With that order to myself I went straight to work keeping my mind and focus on the tasks at hand. First I thoroughly cleansed the wounds on his chest and quickly with a quick prayer to the Kami that he would stay unconscious I began sewing the biggest and deepest cut on his chest closed.

Every now and again he would grunt or moan but never awakened. Once I was done with that; I put his arm into the sling and used the belt from my robe to tie it down to keep him from accidentally moving it while he was asleep.

Once done with that I looked down at his legs and shook my head. No matter which way I went about it I was going to have to strip him down since the wound on his thigh reached nearly to his groin and was disgustingly deep.

It was a good thing for me I wasn't that bashful shy blush at any sign of male nudity kind of girl anymore. Sesshoumaru made sure of that. If there ever was a male that was secure enough in his body to walk around naked for anyone to see; it was him. He would always say: _'Miko one man's body is the same as another. You've seen one you've seen them all.'_

I really couldn't argue with that and eventually seeing a naked male was about the same as seeing the occasional rainbow. Shocking and beautiful (depending on the male) when one was around but nothing new.

I pulled the ties on his hakama and pulled them down his legs while marveling at how powerful they were. Again I had to wonder how he managed to keep such a body while lurking around and being a recluse.

Throwing his pants into the trash with his haori I went to work on cleaning the blood from his legs and his wounds before dressing them. Then I went to work on sewing closed the large gash on his leg. "If you weren't a demon you'd be dead." I whispered to him as I jabbed the needle through his flesh and pulled the stitch tight.

I kept sewing until I reached the top most part of the gash which was just a hair too close to his manhood and for some unknown reason when the back of my fingers graced his flaccid length I giggled.

Why I giggled I'll never know. It wasn't like I never touched one before… yes it was Sesshoumaru again. No no we never did anything… oh I'm such a liar. Yes it's true I lost my virginity to the demon lord of the west. I blame a long hard day of training and much too much sake to ease the muscle pains and relax. Apparently I couldn't help myself and put the best moves (and after three years of being rejected by Inuyasha I can tell you my repertoire of seductive words and moves were few and far between) I had on the demon lord and after a night of drunken begging he obliged me.

Well that and a threat of being purified to hell if he didn't give me what I wanted. A smart thing to do. No demon in their right mind would deny a miko that could kill them with nothing but a touch of a finger and especially when that miko was drunk and unstable.

Part of me regretted what I had done and another part of me wasn't. I mean if you're going to lose your virginity why not lose it to one of the sexiest men or should I say youkai in all of Feudal Japan? Though after all was said and done I decided that it would be best for both of us to part company. I was afraid that what we had done would ruin our friendship. He said it wouldn't but it was a chance I didn't want to take.

So I left and went on with my life and kept what we had done as a happy memory of my youth… well my youth of five years ago.

Yet to accidentally touch Naraku's manhood was a whole different matter altogether. I never thought in a million years that I would end up touching Naraku like this let alone his manhood or even have him injured and in my bed being healed by my own hand.

It just goes to show that you can never know what the future will bring. I mean it was just a mere week ago that we threw Naraku's body into the well thinking he was dead and gone. Who knew that he was actually still alive and fighting for his life in the bottom of the well? Not me that's for sure.

I pulled the final stitch, knotted off the thread, and cut the excess then pulled the blankets up over him. I sighed deeply as I sat on the bed next to him and stared at his face. "I really hope I'm not sorry for this later." I nodded to myself. "Then again I could just purify you to hell if you try anything; I do have the advantage with you at the moment."

I got up, cleaned up my healing supplies, and took his torn bloodied clothes out to the trash. I stopped by the kitchen and made myself a quick sandwich before heading back up to my room. I really didn't want to chance him coming awake and me not being there. This was a foreign world to him and who knew how he was going to react to waking up here.


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku wakes up... bum bum bum... Here's a secret for you all; I have no damn idea where I'm going with this story and though I'm three chapters ahead I've still gotten nowhere so if it has it's weird moments i.e. things like the summary all I can say is just go with it. It's what I'm doing. :) Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Here sis."

I closed my book and looked up at Souta when he walked into my room with a bag. "Thanks" I smiled at him and set the bag next to my leg on the floor.

"So how's he doin?"

"Still asleep." I shrugged.

Souta stared at the kumo in my bed for a long moment before he looked back at me and tilted his head to the side in question. "Do you think he might be in a coma?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But if he doesn't wake up by morning then I will be worried."

"Soooo… Who is he then?"

"Well…" I shifted nervously not sure how to answer that. I couldn't exactly lie to my brother as he always knew when I was but I also couldn't tell him who he really was. "I can't tell you." I sighed deeply.

He stared at me like he was trying to dissect me with his eyes. It was very unnerving to have him staring at me like that. "What?"

He tilted his head slightly and arched a brow at me. "I know who he is." He nodded.

"No you don't."

"I do." He smirked at me. "Inuyasha told me enough about the man that I could spot him from a mile away."

I glowered at him. "So that's why you offered to buy the clothes."

He nodded at me. "I figured you brought him here for a reason and if he was as evil as you and Inuyasha said he was you wouldn't have brought him home in the first place." He shrugged and sat down next to me. "So what's the story with him then; why'd you bring him home?"

"Ya know I keep asking myself the same thing and all I can come up with is either I had a moment of brainlessness or I'm a sap and just can't leave someone to suffer when I can help them."

"Even when it's your enemy." He smirked at me.

"Yep" I nodded. "He just looked so weak and helpless and those demons were ganging up on him. I just couldn't leave him to suffer."

"You're too soft." He chuckled. "So you don't think he's going to wake up and kill us all do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know; I truly don't know. But if he does he's weak enough that I could purify him before he does anything to us."

"I suppose." He nodded. "Then again maybe he's a changed demon." He laughed as he stood up. "Then again maybe not. I guess we'll see when he wakes up."

"Yep" I nodded.

He made his way to the door. "Oh and I won't say anything to mom about him. I'll leave that to you."

"Oh good." I snorted. "Then I'll have two unconscious people on my hands."

"Correction" He grinned. "One unconscious mother and one unconscious demon. Better you than me." He laughed and left the room not bothering to acknowledge my scowl of death.

"Baka" I snorted at the closed door. "Oh to be an only child." I sighed before I went back to reading my book.

xx

I opened my eyes, stood up, and stretched. "Ugh my back." I groaned. Sleeping in a sitting position against the side of the bed wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Once all the parts of my body were stretched and popped I turned on the desk lamp and looked over at the being in my bed. "Still asleep." I sighed not really sure if him being unconscious this long was a good thing or bad.

I moved to stand next to him, pulled the blanket back, and began checking all his wounds. All of his smaller cuts were gone which was a good sign but the two bigger ones were still hanging in there. So I changed the bandages, covered him back up, and made for the bathroom in order to ready myself for bed.

Once my teeth were brushed, my hair was pulled up, and I was changed I went to my closet in order to hunt down a sleeping bag so I could camp out on my floor. Luckily I was used to sleeping on the hard hard ground that sleeping on my floor was actually a lot more comfortable; no rocks digging into your back in the middle of the night.

After I had it rolled out onto the floor I reached over Naraku to grab the extra pillow only to nearly die of a heart attack when his large hand caught me by the wrist. We locked stares for a long moment before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Where am I?"

His voice wasn't that hard cold voice I was so used to. It was soft and filled heavily with confusion. "You're in my room. You were injured pretty badly so I brought you home to heal."

As he stared up at me with brows heavily knitted I noticed that his eyes were still brownish red and not the deep crimson I was so accustomed to.

"Injured?" He questioned still holding tight to my wrist. "Why was I injured?"

I sat down next to him and gave a small pull against his hold only to cause him to squeeze tighter and maintain his grip. "You were attacked by a horde of demons." I nodded.

If possible his brows drew even deeper as he pondered over my words. It was like what I was saying wasn't making any sense to him. "Um… do you know who I am?"

He stared at me for a long moment before he finally answered with a question of his own. "Should I know you?"

I nodded my head dumbly as this was something I wasn't expecting. "Do you know your name?"

Again he just stared at me and I could see in his eyes that he was trying desperately to get something to come to him and what did come to him was something I wasn't expecting. "Muso"

I just stared at him with brows arched nearly to my hairline and eyes as wide as can be before I slowly shook my head. "Iie" Yes I knew all to well who Muso was and that guy was insane. A streaker obsessed with Kikyo; no way was I going to let him go by Muso nor was I going to tell him his name was Naraku either. If he didn't know who he was then I wasn't going to tell him he was the most evil being I had ever met. So I lied a little. "Your name is Ara." I nodded.

Apparently he wasn't buying it as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Iie do not lie to me."

I sighed deeply. "Fine fine; it's Onigumo." Which was technically true.

He furrowed his brows, repeated the name, and shook his head. "Iie that's not it either." He looked up at me and gave a small shake of his head. "I think my name was something darker than that."

"No" I shook my head. "Onigumo was your name. Well it was the name I knew you by anyway."

He stared at me skeptically. "Are you certain? It doesn't feel like my name."

I shrugged. "I can only tell you what I know. Maybe it will come to you once you're fully healed." _'I really hope not.'_ I sighed to myself.

"Healed?" Again his brows drew deeply. "I'm injured?"

"Hai" I nodded and pulled the blanket off his chest. "Your shoulder was dislocated and you had two really bad gashes. One on your chest and one on your thigh. I popped your shoulder back in place and put your arm in a sling so it will heal faster and sewed the two wounds closed. Also to help you heal faster; with your blood you should be healed in the next day or two."

"My blood? What does my blood have to do with anything?" He questioned as he tried to sit up.

I helped him sit up against the headboard and made sure he didn't move his left arm too much. Once he was settle I locked stares with him and drew my brows in thought. "What DO you know about yourself or think you know?"

He just stared at me blankly. "Nothing; but you seem to know about me."

"I do."

"Tell me."

I looked from him to the window and stared out at the dark night sky in silent thought. I was stuck; do I tell him who he really is or lie and try to reshape him? Would it be so wrong if I gave him a new life through his amnesia? I mean anything would be better than bringing back the real Naraku of evil… wouldn't it?

I looked back over at him and smiled. "Well for starters you're not human."

He arched a brow at me causing me to nod and smile. "Then what am I?"

I sighed deeply. "You are a youkai; a spider youkai as a matter of fact."

"Spider?" He questioned with a slight growl to his voice. "You mean to tell me I am the lowest of life forms?"

"Nah" I waved my hand through the air. "You're a youkai something powerful. It's just your inner demon is a spider. Poisonous you know."

"Hmm…" He hummed thoughtfully. "So what does that mean exactly?"

"It means you're a spider demon nothing more nothing less." I shrugged. "It's kind of complicated and I'm not really sure how to explain it."

He gave a curt nod like he understood but I was sure he didn't.

"Who are you then?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Right; my name is Kagome."

"Kagome…" He rolled my name off his tongue, looked down at his lap, and gave a small shake of his head. "It almost sounds familiar but I can not quite put my finger on it."

"Maybe it will come to you." I patted his shoulder. "You should rest and tomorrow we will talk some more." I nodded when he looked up at me.

"I suppose." He agreed.

I reached across him, grabbed a pillow, and stood up. "Good night; we'll talk more in the morning."

He gave me a small nod then watched as I crawled into my sleeping bag on the floor. "You intend to sleep on the floor?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "It doesn't bother me." I shrugged. "As long as you are comfortable so you can heal faster is all that matters."

He just stared at me like he was trying to dissect me. "Is there no other…" He trailed off as he stared at my bed quizzically.

"It's called a bed." I smiled.

"Bed" He repeated with furrowed brows. "Is this new to me?" He arched a brow as he turned to look at me.

"Well…" I drawled. "Sort of. I think." Really how would I know if this was new to him or not. What did I know about Naraku outside us being enemies? "No; you know what a bed is but you always preferred the traditional ways of sleeping on a mat." So I didn't know if that was true or not nor did I know if Naraku even slept but what difference did it make if I made up how and where he slept.

He continued to stare at me then proceeded to try and get out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I quickly crawled out of my sleeping bag and pushed him back into the bed.

"If I prefer sleeping on a mat…" He stared up at me. "then I should be down there where I would be more comfortable."

It was logical but didn't make sense to me. "No you just stay in the bed." I pushed him down by his shoulder. "I would be more comfortable with you in the bed." I nodded. "And as your healer I am the ultimate authority."

He just stared at me like I was some strange science experiment. "Iie" He tried to sit up again.

I pushed him down and shook my head. "I don't think so. I rule this room and you will do as I say." I nodded curtly then glowered deadly at him. "Unless you wish for me to tie you down?"

He glowered at me in return but remained where he was.

"Good" I nodded. "Now sleep so you can get well then we can work on fixing your memories." _'Or giving you new ones anyway.'_ I nodded to myself.

Once satisfied that he would stay in bed I returned to my sleeping bag and slipped inside. "Goodnight"

"Kagome" He said in return.

I closed my eyes with a small smile on my lips before I fell into a light sleep. I had to after all keep my guard up. Even if he didn't know who he really was I did not want to risk him realizing it in the middle of the night and catching me off guard.

xx

"How are you feeling?" I questioned the dark being in my bed as I checked over his quickly healing injuries.

His dark eyes watched my hands closely. "I am well physically."

I sat up and stared at him. "But mentally you are troubled with your lack of memories." I nodded.

"Hai" He nodded curtly back at me. "You know me; tell me who I am."

I sighed deeply as I stared at him. "As I said your name is Onigumo and you are a spider demon." Now I had a very serious decision to make; did I tell him about the well and the past or did I conform him to the future; this future? Whatever I told him my only worry was whether his real memories came back or not. Maybe I should just stick to being as truthful as possible without telling him of his evil ways.

"You come from a different time." I nodded opting for letting him know of the well as what harm could it bring? He couldn't traverse it unless I allowed it or so I hoped as it seemed the well worked for those who were closely associated with the jewel and next to me he was the closest. Not that the jewel existed anymore but the fact that I was still able to jump time must mean its essence still lingered.

His dark brows drew deeply as he tried to process what I had just said. "A different time; explain."

"Well…" I started as I fingered the blanket covering him from the waist down and glad for it since he was still naked. After his shower earlier in the morning; which was an ordeal in and of itself, I refused to let him put clothes on. It would be easier to keep him naked so I could check and dress his wounds as needed. "there is a portal between two times five hundred years apart. You come from the past and I come from the future which would be the time we are in now."

He just stared at me not saying anything but I could see in his eyes that he was trying to force this information to trigger something from the deepest part of his mind. "How did I come to be here?"

"I brought you here." I shrugged. "I found you injured by the well about to be killed by the demons that attacked you. So I saved you and brought you home where I could heal you without worrying about having to defend you from those who wished to kill you."

"Kill me? Why?"

Now we were getting to the rewriting of his memory but with keeping it as close to truth as possible. "As a spider demon you were considered evil; I'm not really sure why though. Maybe it was superstition or fear but either way I couldn't let them kill you for such a stupid reason; even if it was a common occurrence of the times. As much as I understand the ways of the past it doesn't mean I accept them. The time we are in now doesn't believe in such things anymore. I mean people still carry superstitions but not so badly they'd kill you for it now. So that's why I brought you here. If I was caught healing you my life would be in just as much danger as yours especially with me being a miko."

His brows once again drew deeply as he tried to process this information and I could see in his eyes the millions of questions attacking his blank mind.

"I know just this little bit is a lot of information to process so I think we should take it slow and focus on one thing at a time." I nodded. "For starters lets just get you healed; which should be in another day or so."

"No" He gave a curt shake of his head. "If I will heal as you say then there should be no reason to avoid you telling me who I am."

I stared at him and shook my head. "I don't want to give too much information and overload you." I tucked the blanket around his hips. "Do you have any memories at all?"

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a long time before they slowly opened revealing his utterly dark browns without a shred of crimson in them. "I have a fleeting sense that you are…" Again his brows drew deeply in thought. "a significant part of my life but am uncertain as to how." He then stared intently at me. "Are we joined?"

I knew who he was thinking of and certainly didn't want to dredge up her name. He was better off thinking she never existed so I shook my head. He cocked his head slightly and for a quick second he looked very cute and WAY too innocent for who he was. That wasn't a good thing to run through my mind I decided.

"Then how are we associated?"

"I guess you could say we're friends." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Friends" He repeated like the word was the most foreign thing he had ever heard. "Why do I feel that that isn't right?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned wanting to get him to say what was on his mind. I suspected he was sensing Kikyo but couldn't be sure.

He stared at me like he was trying to read my mind before he answered. "Something inside me senses betrayal when I look at you and I feel like I want to destroy you."

I truly wasn't expecting that and shook my head. There was no way around it; I was going to have to bring her up without bringing up the jewel. "Okay I think I know who you are thinking of and it is right that you would think that when you look at me as I am her reincarnation." Apparently I cringed more than I had intended as he was quick to pick up on it.

"You dislike her?"

I gave a small shake of my head. "I wouldn't say I hate her but I can say she hates me." I nodded.

"Why?"

And here we were once again where truth and lies were going to have to criss-cross. I couldn't tell him about Inuyasha as I worried that would just lead to telling him about the jewel and that was the last thing he needed to hear about. So what was I supposed to say as to why Kikyo and I don't like each other?

"Do you not have an answer?" He questioned with a hard stare at me.

"I do." I bit back. "It's just that it's a sensitive subject. I mean…" I waved my hand through air dismissively. "how do you deal with the fact that you essentially hate yourself even though you aren't the same person you are the same soul."

"You don't." He nodded curtly. "Yet that doesn't answer my question. Why do you and your reincarnation dislike each other and how am I entwined in this hatred?"

I felt like he was pushing me into a corner and trapping me there. I needed a story and I needed one quick so stupid me blurted out the love triangle between me, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. I altered some details and swapped Inuyasha's name out for his. If I could have I would have kicked my own butt as hard as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

He narrowed his eyes upon me suspiciously. "How can that be when you just said we were friends?"

I needed to keep my cool on this. "Well we are friends. You don't just fall in love without being friends first."

"So we are in love then." He nodded knowingly.

"No" I shook my head as this was getting WAY out of control and needed to be hauled back in. I was received with Naraku's infamous death glare for the obvious inconsistencies in my own story. This was why I wasn't a good liar I could never keep anything straight.

"Girl your story is wrapping in on itself and I suggest you get it straight." He glowered at me. "Now are we or are we not lovers?"

"We are." I answered way too quickly and once again wanted to beat myself into oblivion. "I mean we were." There that should solve this mess.

His deep browns narrowed to deadly little slits as he stared at me and for a second I forgot that he had amnesia.

"You try my patience." He growled. "If you can not keep what you say straight and tell me the truth then I strongly suggest you find someone that can. Perhaps this Kikyo girl you dislike so much; maybe she can tell me who I am and how we are associated."

"NO!" I bit out and once again threw myself right into the fire of my own lies. "I mean she can't come here and I can't take you to her because she is dead." Now that was technically true; she was the living dead.

He stared at me for a long time before he spoke again. "I have had quite enough out of you. Now I want the complete truth and no more of your stories." He growled darkly.

"That is the truth." I defended with a curt nod.

He continued to stare darkly at me before he suddenly arched a dark brow. "If that is the case then you will have no problem consummating our relationship to prove it is truth."

"I will not." I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly.

"So we aren't together then." He snorted.

"We are so." I bit back. "I'm just not going to do anything with you while my mom and brother are here."

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"We are in a relationship therefore kissing shouldn't be a problem whether your family is here or not." He smirked like he just won some great victory; a smirk I had seen so many times before.

"I'm not going to kiss you." I pointed out.

"So you were lying then."

His mocking smirk remained right where it was and so bad I wanted to slap it clean off his smug face. "I wasn't lying."

"Then why do you refuse to prove you aren't?"

I stared at him for a long moment trying desperately to come up with some kind of answer and made my fifth biggest mistake or was it sixth? Maybe seventh? Who knows at this point I lost count. Either way my mistake of casting my eyes over his bared chest was instantly caught by Mr. I have amnesia but I still remember what being in a relationship is all about.

"I see." He smirked at me.

Oh I was really beginning to hate the new him which was acting like the old him only without the whole _'I want you dead thing'_ he was so well known for. "What do you see?"

_'Gawd Kagome you just don't know when to keep your big mouth shut; do you?'_ I ground out to myself.

"It is clearly obvious what is going on here." He nodded. "We aren't together but you want us to be and this Kikyo woman is who I was really with."

"Hardly" I snorted. "I could take any man away from her including you; that is IF you were with her." _'Just keep it up Kagome. You're just asking for trouble with your big fat mouth.'_

"You are a terrible liar." He again nodded at me. "I get the impression that this woman you despise so can have any man she wanted and you couldn't stand that fact. Therefore you probably caused me to lose my memories after her death so you could take me in her place."

I didn't know how hard to laugh at that. "Wow; now that's the best story I've heard all year."

"Then prove me wrong Kagome." He challenged.

"Fine!" I bit out getting quite tired of this whole mess. "What do you want? A kiss? No problem."

I leaned in, grabbed him by the face, and slammed our lips together.

As it turned out that was mistake number… number… I was losing count as they were piling up so quickly.

It turned out that Naraku and his supposed case of amnesia was very selective. He easily remembered what a kiss was and how to do it so well that I was ready to melt into a puddle of goo right there against him.

As his powerful tongue stroked every inch of my mouth it could I easily forgot who he really was. How could someone like Naraku who was so cold and deadly kiss with such passion? No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the two to mesh; it was like oil and water, they weren't coming together properly.

I couldn't help myself as I dropped my hands from his face and placed them against his powerful chest in order to trace every dip and rise of his muscles. I was amazed that he was so beautifully sculpted then again most of the time when I saw him he was buried under that creepy baboon pelt which left a lot to be desired.

He broke the kiss with a deep suck to my lip and stared at me. "Now tell me again that you and I are together." He smirked.

I just stared up at him feeling hot and hazy. "We are." I nodded dumbly causing him to snort and grab me by the chin.

"Again you are a terrible liar." He smirked as he gently pushed me away from him. "Now I want the truth."

I just stared at him waiting for my senses to come back to me and while I was waiting I worked out a new story. "Alright" I sighed deeply. "Here's the truth. You and I were never together."

"As I have figured." He nodded.

I glowered at him but continued anyway. "Nor were you ever with Kikyo. Yes your name is Onigumo and you and I are… were enemies."

"Enemies?" He drew his brows deeply. "I find that very difficult to believe." He snorted. "Why would you bring your enemy home with you and heal him? It makes no sense."

"It doesn't does it." I agreed. "But that's the truth. I… I…" I sighed and slumped sadly. "I killed you and brought you back from the pit of darkness where those you destroyed were trying to kill you." I nodded at him. "Hence how you became to be injured as you are. When I saw you beat and broken I couldn't leave you to suffer like that. So I brought you home and healed you." I turned and stared across the room at my desk and could feel his eyes boring into me.

"I didn't think you would have amnesia since you seemed to understand who I was when I saved you albeit you were a little out of it. The whole time you have been here I been trying to decide what to do with you." I glanced over at him and gave him a hard stare. "I mean I could kill you with nothing more than a touch of my finger. If you were to try to kill me or harm my family or something and I have been ready to do so should the need arise; but I don't want to." I shook my head and again looked away from him.

"Your whole life has been one misery after another and I didn't think it was fair that you couldn't even find peace in the hereafter. How long were you going to be forced to suffer?" I looked over at him sadly. "I know you." I whispered voice quivering with unshed tears.

He just stared at me in silence like he was trying to see into my head and pick it for my thoughts.

"That is why even though we are enemies you saved me?"

I nodded my head then turned to break the stare between us. "I guess you could call it my weakness. I hate to see any living thing suffer whether I hate it or not."

He stared at me for a long silent moment and I could see the many questions he had flittering across his eyes. "Why were we enemies?"

"Why is anyone enemies?" I countered. "I had something you wanted and refused to give it to you."

"What?"

I sighed and looked down at my lap knitting my fingers together trying to keep as truthful as possible without coming right out and telling the full story of who he really is. "My life." I answered in a barely audible whisper but knew he would hear it with his sensitive demon ears.

He narrowed his dark eyes upon me and stared hard until I looked up at him. "Why would I want you dead?"

I had a ready response to that question which was mostly lie but in this case that was all he was going to get out of me. "Because of your hatred for Kikyo. You like everyone else sees her when you look at me but I'm not her." Again I whispered the last part and looked away from him. I was never going to be free of her in the past; I would always be her reincarnation. "The only time people don't look at me and see her is I am here." I waved my hand around the room. "Here in my time."

"That is an absurd reason to want someone dead." He easily pointed out forcing me to look at him.

"Love can make even the most sane man lose his mind and do things he would never do otherwise." I nodded at him then sighed deeply. "You were boarding on obsession with her right up until she died when you killed her."

His brows arched highly as he stared at me making him look so innocent and rather cute. "Why would I kill the woman I love; your story is making so sense."

"No one is really sure why you took her rejection of you so badly." I shrugged. "But you did and you vowed vengeance on her and succeeded. However once she was dead and gone your hurt didn't dissipate it simply carried over to me because I look like her."

"So I want you dead because you look like a woman that rejected me." He snorted in a manner that said that that was the most absurd thing he's ever heard.

When he put it that way it sounded ridiculous but as ridiculous as it was it was the truth sort of. "Yes it is a stupid reason to want someone dead but what other reason would there be for you to want me dead? Like I said I know you but you know next to nothing about me other than I am the reincarnation of the woman that scorned you and I supposedly look like her." I grunted in disgust. "I don't think I look like her at all. For starters she has brown eyes I have blue. She is filled out..." I held my arms out in front of my chest almost to the point of making her seem freakishly huge.

Yes I did it intentionally.

"I don't."

"Obviously" He nodded in the direction of my chest.

"Hey!" I pointed in his face. "I've only just past puberty and she's older than me by at least six years so she had time to fill out." I crossed my arms over my chest angrily. "Plus she lived and died five hundred years ago where I come from more modern times where women don't have to grow up so fast."

"What is this puberty?"

I smiled at him. "Well it's when someone young reaches an age where their body begins to change. For example men start getting facial hair and women start really getting breasts." I shrugged.

He nodded at me like he understood completely but I could see beyond his brown depths that he didn't. It a was strange thing being able to see so deep into those eyes and not see the desire to kill me in them.

"So you say I know nothing of you and since it seems you are my only link to who I really am perhaps it is time to get to know each other."

"Okay" I nodded at him. "Since I already know you what do you want to know about me?"

At that he smirked a reminiscent smirk of the real Naraku I had crossed paths with so many times before and a cold shudder shot down my spine.

"Are you cold?" He questioned as he stared at me suspiciously.

"A little." I lied. "But I'm fine."

He stared at me skeptically for a moment before he gave a small curt nod. "Very well; you will tell me how it is you can traverse time."

Of all the questions I expected that definitely wasn't one I was expecting and didn't have a prepared answer for it so back to lying I went. "I don't know." I shrugged and repeated something Sesshoumaru once said to me. "The well is mysterious no one can say for sure how it works." Which was mostly true. "Plus..." I stared at him. "that's not getting to know me by the way."

He arched a dark brow at me. "Then do tell what do I need to know to know you?"

"Okay" Some how that questioned made me feel kind of stupid and I wasn't quite sure why. "Well I don't like to see things suffering."

"Obviously" He snorted as he stared at me. "and you have already told me that."

"Right" I blushed slightly. "well I like the color pink." This was not going the way I imagined it in my head and telling about myself was a lot harder then I thought it would be.

He tapped his finger on my pink comforter. "I can see that." He answered with a small edge of annoyance to his voice. "If you can't tell me something of substance then I do not need to hear it."

"Alright" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not so good at talking about myself."

He stared at me for a long moment before he snorted with a small shake of his head.

"What?" I glowered at him.

"You continually point out the obvious meaning you have no real depth."

So bad I wanted to punch him in the face. "I do so! I'm quite deep I'll have you know!" I nodded curtly at him.

"Oh?" He smirked at me. "Then tell me something that isn't obvious or something I've deduced from all you've told me thus far."

"How can I tell you something you've deduced..." I bit out the word sarcastically. "if I don't know what you've deduced." Ooh I was beginning to hate that word. "Here's a novel idea." I stared at him point blank with him matching my stare head on. "Tell me what you know about me thus far and I will tell you if you're right or not." I nodded curtly. "I'm going with a lot of not." I mumbled forgetting his overly sensitive hearing.

"First..." He started with a tone like he was talking to a simpleton. "I can tell you that you're a bleeding heart. You want to help everyone because you believe it's your duty to help them." He nodded at me when my eyes widened slightly. "Second you can't stand the fact that someone dislikes you and when they do you try everything in your power to make them like you. However once you've tried everything you try to convince yourself you hate them but you can't. You don't have the power to hate."

I could do nothing but stare at him not believing he deduced (stupid word!) that much about me in such a short time. I wonder is it wrong to hit someone when they are injured? Probably then I would feel really bad about it later.

"Shall I continue?" He smirked at me.

"No" I huffed. "I get it you're perceptive. You don't need to rub it in my face you know." I stood up and stared at him. "How about this lets forget the talking. Are you hungry?"

He stared up at me for a long silent moment almost like was debating on whether or not he was hungry then gave a small curt nod.

"Alright I'll see if I can manage to catch a couple hundred flies for you. You want them alive or dead?" I questioned in all seriousness causing him to frown in disgust at me. "I'm kidding." I smirked at him. "Had to get you back for being such a know it all."

"Girl if I knew it all I wouldn't need you to tell it all to me." He countered smoothly with an arched brow at me.

"Oooh I hate you!" I glowered at him and his sexy... did I just think sexy? Oh now I hated him doubly so. "I'll be right back." I grumbled and stormed out of the room keenly aware of his eyes following me as I walked to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Kagome dear who's our guest?"

I looked over my shoulder at my mother standing behind me before I turned back to the fridge trying to find something to feed my patient. "Well a demon from the past." I shrugged like it was nothing hoping she would just leave it alone.

But of course the nosey mother wouldn't leave it alone.

"I saw but who is he?" She smiled at me when I spun around to face her.

"What?" I dropped several shades of skin color until I was as white at the fridge door. "You saw him?" I gasped.

"Oh calm down." She sat down at the table. "I peeked in on him and he said he was waiting for you to bring him something to eat and then he asked me the strangest question."

"Oh?" I gripped the handle to the fridge tighter. "What did he ask?"

"He asked me what his name was."

My eyes widened as I stared at her. "What did you tell him AND why do I have to keep asking you all these questions? Give me the full story."

She chuckled at me and my hysteria. Really what was I so hysterical about anyway? Its not like she knew who he really was anyway or at least I hoped so. Souta knew who he was but that was Inuyasha's fault because of his big mouth.

"Calm down honey." She smiled at me. "I told him I didn't know who he was anymore than he did. I was only aware he was here this morning when your brother told me you were healing a demon in your room."

"I meant to tell you but..." She held up a silencing hand to cut me off.

"Don't worry dear I know you wouldn't bring him here if it wasn't safe." She kept smiling at me like she knew something and wasn't going to tell me until I threatened to run off and marry some dead beat and have fifty-some kids.

"MOM!" I exclaimed and slammed the fridge shut.

She laughed at me. "I know who he is." She nodded.

I plopped down onto the chair and dropped my head to the table with a painful thunk. "Let me guess;" I huffed sarcastically. "Inuyasha."

"Well he wasn't exactly quiet about his mortal enemy." She shook her head at me when I looked up at her. "Don't worry Kagome I know you wouldn't have brought him here if you thought he was dangerous."

"Well I don't know for sure he isn't." I sighed. "He has amnesia and his memory of who he really is could come back at any second. I mean I could kill him a second time if I had to since I do have the advantage on him with being in this time and all but..." I sighed again. "I don't know."

I looked across the table at her.

"Just give it time and maybe you can work though his darkness and find out why he was so evil and fix it."

"I know why he was evil he just wanted power like all evil things" I nodded.

"Okay but what made him evil in the first place?" She stared at me. "Wasn't it unrequited love?"

"Something like that." I nodded lightly getting the feeling she was walking a path I did NOT want to walk down.

She gave me that mom knows best grin that always sent a very unpleasant chill up my spine. "You know all about unrequited love so you of all people can understand his pain."

"No." I shook my head already hearing where this was going.

She completely ignored me. "Who knows Kagome maybe you were destined to bring him home and heal his pain." She insinuated causing me to narrow my eyes upon her.

"No." I said again as she stood up and again she ignored me.

"He is very handsome and naked in your bed." She leered actually LEERED at me. "I'm just saying sweetie."

"**MOM!**" I gasped as every drop of blood in my body shot to my face heating up like molten lava.

"Oh don't be such a prude I know you've had sex."

How I could go from blushing madly to pale white so quickly without dying was absolutely astounding. "What?"

"Oh Inuyasha told me all about you betraying him with his brother." She waved a dismissive hand over her shoulder as she made to leave the kitchen. "He's quite sexy too; though Inuyasha said he was uglier than Buyo's butt." She chuckled. "I saw your photo album and I can tell you he looks nothing like a cat's butt. I wouldn't have minded losing my virginity to that hunk of meat either. You are a very lucky girl." Her voice traveled around the corner to my ears bringing back my blush.

Was I in some alternate universe where everyone has taken a serious hit to the head and started acting completely out of character?

I sighed deeply and pushed this conversation with my mother far back into the recesses of my mind to be forever forgotten. I had a demon that needed healing in my bed. _'AND HE'S NAKED!'_ my mom's voice echoed through my head causing me to groan.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I growled at my stupid brain and stood up to get some food together for him before he decided I was taking too long and came searching for me in all his...

My thoughts trailed off as one word sing-songed through my head.

_'NAKED!'_

_'NAKED!'_

_'NAAAKED!'_

I decided suddenly that my mom was the queen of subliminal messaging and I caught the message loud and clear. "Damn!"

Now I was going to be all too aware of his **naked** body.

**Naked** on my bed.

**Naked** in my room.

Leaving his **naked** scent all over the place.

This was going to be a long healing process and in more ways than one; I just knew it!

xx

When I walked into my bedroom I was sure I had my _'Naraku is naked in your room.'_ thoughts under control.

Oh how wrong was I?

I'll tell you how wrong I was for when I entered I found him standing in the middle of the room in all his **NAKED** glory looking around rather confusedly.

His dark eyes landed on me and watched as I made no secret of eyeing every inch of exposed skin on his body from head to toe.

Yep he was hot and my body was surely letting him know it.

When he turned to face me fully I thought for sure I was going to drop the plate and glass of tea in my hands.

"And you say you aren't attracted to me." He smirked.

"I'm not." I whispered as I nodded my head still eyeing him like a piece of meat I was ready to devour and I was a starving woman.

He walked over to me causing the muscles in his powerful legs to shift and move making me want to sink my teeth in them just because it seemed like the thing that needed to be done.

"You are a terrible liar." He leaned down and whispered in my ear and for added emphasis gave the rim of my ear a little lick.

That nearly caused me to drop the plate of food and glass but found he had the glass in his hand that was hanging out of the sling and the plate in the other.

When he turned and walked over to my desk I was given a very VERY nice show of his perfect muscled ass flexing with every step he took. Forget biting his thighs I wanted to sink my teeth deep into those fleshy cheeks.

Apparently unbeknownst to me I whispered my thoughts out loud causing him to turn and stare at me with dark brow arched highly and a small leering smirk on his lips.

"Kagome I would acquiesce to your request but until my injuries heal and I am fully aware of the truth of our relationship we will not be consummating." He walked towards me, caught me by the chin, and gently closed my wide open mouth. "Now I wish to dress and need your assistance."

"Right." I nodded dumbly and in a haze of lust made my way over to the bag sitting on the floor by the desk. I needed to get my hormones in check and get that hot perfect body covered up so I could think straight.

Desiring Naraku was not a good thing especially since he could get his memories back at any time; and where would that leave us? In a bad spot that was for damn sure!

_'Breathe Kagome.'_ I ordered myself mentally as I dug through the bag of clothes Sotua bought for him. _'Remember Sesshoumaru said one man's body is the same as another; you've seen one you've seen them all.'_ I snorted at that.

One man's body was NOT the same as another especially when they were perfect, flawless, well muscled youkai bodies. _'Okay Kagome think like a healer then.'_ I nodded to myself. _'Healers aren't bothered by naked, hard, muscled, hot...'_

_'STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!'_ I screamed in my head and changed my mantra. _'Be a healer! Be a healer! Be a healer!'_

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Okay before we get you dressed how is the wound on your leg? Do you think its healed enough to remove the stitches?"

"Perhaps you should look at it and decide for yourself; you are the healer after all." I could actually hear him smirking at me. How I could hear it I didn't know but the sound was there as loud as a drum being beat behind me.

"Okay" I sighed deeply to get myself under control and reminded myself I had looked at that same wound several times before and this time should be no different.

I slowly turned around and there he was right in front of me all naked and hot and oh Kami did I want to wrap my mouth around that lovely hunk of flesh between those beautiful thighs.

_'Thanks a lot mom!'_ I scowled inwardly. Everything was fine until she had to go and open her big mouth and point out how hot and sexy Naraku was AND that he was naked!

Apparently I was staring way too hard and for far too long based on the words out of his mouth.

"No matter how long you stare at it it will remain the same." There was a definite chuckle in his voice.

I swear I blushed redder than any tomato I had ever seen and quickly cut my eyes to the gash on his leg. "Um..." I cleared my throat trying to focus. "It looks to be healing quickly but I'd like to wait one more day." I was tempted to reach out and touch the injury but didn't trust myself to NOT send my fingers on a wandering journey of his anatomy.

"Are you certain?" He questioned and I could again hear the smirk he was casting down at me.

Yes I was certain; certain I wanted to have him naked again so I could appreciate how utterly perfect he was. Though part of me was finding it odd that I was having such a strong attraction to him. I mean he and Sesshoumaru were both perfectly sculpted and muscled from head to toe but never did I react like this with Sesshoumaru. Then again I was the shy little virgin with Sesshoumaru and now that I experienced womanhood I wanted to experience it over and over again.

"Yes" I nodded staring down at his feet since I did not want to see the mocking smirk on his lips at my blatant stare especially after the whole ordeal of my fibbing about us being together. "What about your shoulder?" I questioned as I turned back to the bag. "Does it hurt to move it?"

He was silent for a long moment probably moving his arm around testing his range while still in the sling. "It doesn't pain me."

"Good then we can take the sling off." I pulled a pair of sweats out of the bag and held them over my shoulder for him. "Here you can put these on."

When he didn't take the sweats from my hand I finally had to turn and face him once again only this time I made sure to look up so I could see his face. "What?"

Still he smirked at me as he turned around. "You have it tied in the back."

"Oh right." I shook my head at my own stupidity, reached up, and pulled the tie so it would come undone. "There; just set it on the bed and I'll put it away after you get dressed." I turned quickly (in order not to sink my teeth into his perfect ass) back to the bag to dig out a shirt preferably one that was button up so I could have easier access to the wound on his hard, muscled, can I lick every dip and rise... "Shut up!" I hissed to myself.

"I have said nothing."

I sighed. "I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to myself." I stood up with a shirt in my hand and turned to face him only to find he was STILL naked. "GAH! Why haven't you put your pants on?" I questioned as I spun back around so I wouldn't stare at him and possibly jump him right here and now.

"I'm finding it rather interesting, this sudden modesty of yours." He said smoothly. "You have been healing me for near two days now and have seen my bared body this whole time. Why is it you leave to acquire me food and come back acting like a shy virgin?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled and shook my head.

Apparently, he did want to talk about it for suddenly he was far too close to me and STILL naked!

He was right behind me our bodies barely touching and I suddenly felt his hot breath fan across my ear when he leaned down to whisper in it. "Tell me Kagome." When I didn't answer he pressed a little closer and tried again. "Does my body repulse you?"

"No it's not that." I whispered with a curt shake of my head. "Actually it's the opposite." I cringed at myself for saying that out loud but with him invading my personal space in all his naked glory I just couldn't think straight. Why couldn't he be like all villains; all deformed, gross, and ugly... well the tentacle thing was kind of disgusting but still. To look at him now tentacles were the last thing anyone would think of him having.

Looking at him now he was all tall, dark, musclely, sexy, hot... STOP!STOP!STOP! I wasn't helping my situation at all with thoughts like that. "Please get dressed." I whispered.

Oh and do you think he got dressed?

Of course he didn't.

"So you do desire me." He purred against my ear hotly.

I closed my eyes and took a slow deep breath before I answered. "Who wouldn't? You're beautiful." I whispered as I fiddled with the shirt in my hands.

I felt his lips pull into a smile against my ear as his large warm hands gripped me by the hips. "Say my name and I will give you what you want." For added emphasis he ground himself against my back and moved one hand around to my stomach where he slipped it under my shirt.

He was gently trailing the tips of his fingers up and down my abdomen reaching a little higher with every upwards drag. "Say it." He purred and began to molest my ear sensuously with his tongue.

A name I needed a name. I knew there was one for him floating around in my head somewhere but his touching... Uh his fingers were making my brain turn to jello and unable to function properly. "I know your name." I whispered with a shiver in my voice.

I just couldn't get it to come to mind.

"What is it?" He purred hotly against my ear then buried his face into my neck and began nipping and licking upon my pulse point.

I had nothing.

"Come one Kagome just say my name." He pressed tighter against my back rubbing his naked body against my clothed one.

I dropped my head back against his shoulder when his fingers pinched my nipple through my bra. "Oh Kami Naraku." I panted not thinking about what was coming out of my mouth.

I instantly snapped my head up, jerked myself away from him, and stared wide eyed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so there's some ooc-ness on Kagome's part but you know what... just them being together is ooc so I don't think it really matters all that much. I figure as long as its a fun fic and makes you go through various emotions(inside and out) while reading it then I'm doing all right! So hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Naraku." He smirked at me. "I knew you were lying about my name. Now I want to know why?" He arched a dark brow highly.

Oh how was I going to explain this one?

"Because it's not a very nice name?" I whispered hopefully and very pathetically.

He just stood there STILL NAKED and staring at me suspiciously. "Girl that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Really?" I countered. "Now tell me how you can remember hearing anything when you don't know who or what you are?"

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me like the real Naraku had so many times before. "That is neither here nor there. Now answer me; why were you lying about my name?"

"Well..." I nervously fingered the shirt still in my hands. I really had nothing to say to that. No lies, no truth but lies, and I definitely couldn't tell him the real truth.

"I'm waiting girl." He growled growing quite impatient.

I sighed. "Because I don't want you to remember who you are." There that should open up a door that was better off left closed.

His eyes narrowed to tiny little slits as he stared at me. "Why." He demanded sounding more like Sesshoumaru than his evil self which was a little easier to deal with.

Heck maybe if I acted like he was Sesshoumaru and treated him the same way I treated the great inu maybe things would go a little easier between us. "Because I just don't want you to remember and if you don't like it I don't care." I nodded curtly at him.

He did not like that at all it was clearly written all over his perfect face. "I have a right to know who and what I am whether you like it or not." He growled coldly at me.

"True." I nodded and folded my arms over my chest defiantly. "But I don't like the real you." Oh yea Kagome that'll bring this to an end.

Kami I had to be the biggest baka ever! Then again this was how I dealt with Sesshoumaru; drive him so mad he could never think straight. Then eventually Sesshoumaru would just drop it and never speak of it again to save himself the headache.

"The real me?" He arched a dark brow highly. "And do tell what exactly is wrong with the real me?"

"Well for starters the real you would never;" I shook my head superiorly at him. "stand around naked." I leered at him. "I quite like you like this."

"Save it." He snorted at me. "You could barely handle me naked a moment ago and you expect me to believe you prefer me this way now?"

"Hey; I can appreciate how good a perfect specimen of man can be once I get over the shock factor." I nodded. "Better yet why don't we forget about who you really were and instead you lay down on my bed and just lie there. Then I can stare at you to my heart's content and use you as the sex slave I really want you to be." Now really I wouldn't mind that at all. Naraku certainly had a body that was more than drool worthy and I certainly had a hankering for sinking my teeth into various areas of said body.

"Girl you try my patience." He growled and much to my disappointment put the pants on.

"You know Sesshoumaru said that to me a lot." I nodded at him.

"Sesshoumaru?" He drew his brows deeply. "That name seems familiar; do I know him?"

"Probably." I shrugged not really sure of how well Naraku and Sesshoumaru were really acquainted with each other. Sesshoumaru never really talked about it and I never asked.

"Who is he?"

I shrugged at him again. "An old lover of mine." That was kind of true. "He showed me what it was to be a woman and if truth were to be known;" I sighed disappointedly. "I just don't think I'll ever be able to be with another man. I believe he ruined me and addicted me to his perfect body."

What the hell was I doing? Why was I saying this? Actually I knew perfectly well why; I was changing the subject, putting his manhood on the line, and subconsciously hoping he would take on the challenge.

"I mean you are extremely handsome and all and built like a God but Sesshoumaru... mmmm... nothing could ever compare."

The look on his face was either one of wanting to belt me in my mouth or to take up the challenge and fuck me to death.

"I did not mean who he is to you." He growled at me. "How am I acquainted to this man."

Darn he didn't take up the challenge but on the plus side I did get his mind off the name issue. "Youkai; inuyoukai to be exact." I corrected.

"So he comes from the past as I did." He nodded thoughtfully. "Was he my enemy as you were or ally?"

"Enemy." I nodded when he looked at me. "You didn't like him having me; I guess." I answered before he could ask the obvious question. "You wanted me dead and he oh swoon wanted me alive." I fanned myself like I was suddenly all hot and bothered by just the thought of him.

"Stop fantasizing over the dog in front of me!" He bit out darkly again seeming like the real Naraku of days past.

_'Ooh someone's sensitive and maybe a little jealous.'_ I mentally chuckled to myself. "I can't help it!" I huffed. "He was after all my first, second, third, fourth, fifth..." He scowled harder at me. "Oh you get the idea." I waved a dismissive hand through the air. "I have lots of memories of him making me scream like a bitch in heat." I nearly giggled at the pun but managed to hold it in.

"If he was so good why are you not with him still?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I would be but I had to come home and when I did I found you." I eyed him up and down like I was about to devour him on the spot. "Though I would throw him aside for you no..." I shook my head. "I'll take you and keep him on the side or vice versa. Either way I'll be a very happy miko."

His eyes once again narrowed deeply on me. "Firstly girl I would be no woman's second. Secondly I would not allow any female of mine to have someone else on the side. Lastly if this beast is my enemy as you say I will never allow you to associate with him for any reason."

I found that last statement to be rather odd almost like he wasn't speaking in the hypothetical sense. Therefore I decided to call him on it and find out exactly what he was saying. "So are you saying that I can't go back and see him? Is that what you're saying?" I questioned defensively.

"No you will remain here as my caretaker and once I am fully healed mentally and physically then and only then will you be allowed to return to him."

"**Allowed**?" I stared hard at him not liking that word at all. "I do not need your permission to do anything!" I bit out with a small jab of my finger into his bared chest. "If I wanted to go back and fuck Sesshoumaru silly right now I would no matter what you have to say about it!"

"You will not!" He growled and grabbed my hand possessively.

"I most certainly will too!" I challenged right back. "Besides I don't see where it's any of your damn business who I do and don't have sex with! Remember we aren't together." I pointed out with a curt nod as I attempted to jerk my hand free of his tight hold; he wasn't letting go.

"Whether we are together or not is irrelevant." He growled. "You are my healer and here is where you WILL stay until I deem that I no longer have need of you."

I could only assume some part of Naraku the obsessive possessive side of him still held some kind of hold on his memory. I mean the man was completely obsessed with the Shikon no Tama. So much so that I was sure he needed some serious therapy to deal with it. Maybe it was some kind of spider trait or something. I couldn't tell for sure since I in no way knew anything about spiders. Well besides the typical stuff; multiple legs, multiple eyes in some cases, and they ate flies, that was the important thing and so forth.

Anyway; I just couldn't believe he was trying to tell me who I could and couldn't have sex with. Okay maybe he wasn't saying a I couldn't have sex with Sesshoumaru but he WAS telling me I couldn't go see him.

The term _'You're not the boss of me!'_ echoed through my head and it was time to lay out some boundaries with Mr. Bossy Pants here.

"Look here you! If I want to go I WILL GO no matter what you have to say about it!" I glared at him and still tried to force him to let go of my hand by jerking hard upon it. He only squeezed tighter to the point it was hurting so I had to stop the tug of war and just settle for verbally battling with him. "AAAAND if I want to go back so Sesshoumaru can fuck me silly I WILL!"

So I don't usually cuss but after so many years around Inuyasha I picked up the bad habit. However I recognized I was getting a potty mouth and worked hard on keeping it toned down. I finally got myself down to where I only cuss when I'm heated about something and right now I was on fire.

"I forbid it." He growled coldly.

Then to my horror his eyes changed from the dark reddish brown they had been to his normal deep crimson. I didn't know what that meant exactly but blood red eyes were never a good thing. Point and case; when Sesshoumaru changes into his true form. Blood red eyes on a giant, drooling poison, beast of a dog; not good. Then there was Inuyasha when his beast took over; again blood red eyes on a out of control mad man. Then Naraku himself as himself just wasn't good at all.

So it was time for a tactic change. "But why?" I whined and pouted at him with a bat of my lashes. To my relief his iron tight grip on my hand loosened but he didn't let go.

"You are needed here." He said curtly. "When you and I have worked out my memories then and only then will you be allowed to return to your precious inu."

I didn't know where to begin with that but I didn't want to continue to argue with him either. "Fine I'll stay." I jerked my hand free of his hold and tossed his shirt at him. I was still irritated with him and his possessive crap so I said something I didn't intend to say out loud but it slipped. "I'll just sneak out when you're sleeping." It was muttered under my breath and of course he heard it loud and clear.

"Then you shall sleep with me." He ordered then sat down at the desk to eat.

"What? I will not!" It wasn't so much that I really wanted to run back to the past and hook up with Sesshoumaru this was all a matter of principles. "I don't know where you get off." I glowered at him when he looked up at me. "We're not together and I'm JUST your healer. So what I do and don't do when I'm not healing you is none of your damn business!"

"You've already said it yourself; you desire me." He smirked at me. "Therefore I can only assume this Sesshoumaru you so desperately want to go see isn't really with you either."

"Hey I can desire you and be with him." I pointed out smartly. "It's one thing to look and appreciate a fine piece of manliness;" I waved a hand at him as an example. "but it's a whole different story to have sex with you. Which I'm not nor will I ever." If I ever spewed forth a bigger lie I had no idea what it was because that was the biggest one I've ever told. If he decided to throw me to the floor and have his way with me right here right now... I wouldn't fight him off that's for damn sure.

"Save your lies for someone who will believe them." He smirked over at me and stared deep into my eyes with those rubies of his. "I can assure you that if I desired to have you right now I could."

"Oh you could not." I snorted with a roll of my eyes to break the eye contact and cover the lie. "You want to know why?" I raised my brows at him and answered when he arched a dark one at me. "Because I'm not in the mood and you've pissed me off so much it will be a loooong time before I'm in the mood again."

"We will see about that." He snorted and went back to eating.

I did not like the sound of that at all and a tingle of either anticipation or fear ran up my spine. I was really hoping it was the former but with my luck it would be the latter. I was not or maybe I was looking forward to this night.

xx

"Now!" He growled at me.

"Nope, no way, not on your life, hell no, NO!" I stared hard at him.

He narrowed his still crimson eyes to deep little slits and I knew instantly this was going to go from verbal to physical. "I will not tell you again." He growled as he sat up.

I took a small step back and cursed myself for doing so. Never show fear they can smell it... wait does that apply to spiders too? Then again this wasn't just any ordinary spider this was NARAKU he could probably see right though me with his beady little ruby like eyes.

Yes he knew about his eyes he saw himself in the mirror and did not like it at all. I just told him that red eyes were a spider trait and as creepy as they were they were part of him. He decided to keep them red after I told him he could change them to brown and I would prefer it if he did so. He seemed to take great pleasure in finding out that I did not like them that color. It just wasn't natural; spider youkai or no.

"I said no!" I pointed a sharp finger at him and glared as threateningly as I could. Then again my glare was no where near as scary as his nor was it withering him where he was like his was doing to me.

"So be it." He stood up and before I could move he closed the three step distance between us.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened.

It was a wasted threat as he plucked me up like I weighed nothing, went back to the bed, dropped me in it, and laid down next to me.

"I can sleep on the floor just fine." I tried to struggle to get up.

"Hai and you can sleep just fine right here." He curled his powerful arm over me pinning me where I was and on a twin bed I was pinned tightly between him and the wall.

I sighed deeply while trying to press myself tightly against the wall and break some body contact. That didn't work just like so many of my other failed plans in life and love. "Look I promise I won't go anywhere; I'll stay in my sleeping bag all night."

"Be silent and go to sleep." He ordered causing his lips to brush against my forehead.

Me and my stupid big mouth!

If I hadn't of changed the subject because of his stupid name I wouldn't be in this mess now. Maybe Sesshoumaru was right; maybe I did talk first and think later. Most situations I ended up in in my life were due to my big mouth especially those uncomfortable situations such as this one.

It wasn't so much that I didn't want to be curled up against Naraku and his perfect body. No; this was all about principles.

Apparently my principles weren't near strong enough to battle against his determination and possessiveness. Nor were my senses strong enough to battle against the feel of his hard body against my own and his manly scent invading nostrils. Damn he smelled good!

All male; Sesshoumaru smelled something like this though not as musky but just as good. I could easily spend the rest of my life just laying here in his thick muscled arms taking in his scent... so long as Naraku remained oblivious of who he really is or was before.

I wasn't sure if he was keeping me this close because he was just that possessive or was it jealousy. Then again why would he be jealous of any relationship I had with anyone? He really didn't know me neither did I really know him beyond his evil self.

Maybe part of him deep down still held some attraction to –shudders– Kikyo and he was just reacting subconsciously to that attraction. Which if that was the case I was gong to punch him so hard in the nose Onigumo was going to feel it deep down in the darkest pit of hell.

I was not now nor would I ever be that that dead thing!

Okay so maybe I did hate her more than I let on but really... the woman was sick in the head. What kind of sane person alive or semi-dead or dirt and clay would want to take someone they claimed they loved to hell? As far as I was concerned Kikyo was completely mental but then again so was Inuyasha which would explain his attraction to her. Two like minds and all that jazz.

Speaking of Kikyo I always wondered how she would act if she ever quit being the center of Naraku's attention. She was rather egotistical with having Inuyasha drooling all over her and Naraku... Onigumo obsessed with her and all. So I wonder would she get upset and jealous if Naraku found another woman to obsess all over?

Ooh now seeing her reaction to that would more than make my day; it would make my life! Little Miss. Perfect cast aside by the one man she was sure would love her till the day she died... or died again... or how ever dirt, weeds, rocks, and so on died. (Maybe it just dried out and crumbled into dust. I could only hope.)

Well I guess I do hate her more than I thought I did. Then again why should I care how much I hate her; she wasn't exactly the sweetest person in the world to me. Besides she wasn't all that great anyway playing on both teams and all when it came to the Shikon no Tama.

Why Naraku didn't kill her all the times he had the chance was beyond me. The odds that the quest for the jewel would have ended sooner if he had. Oh well what was done was done and if I worked everything out just right Naraku and the terracotta pot would never cross paths.

Heck if everything worked out he would never again set foot back into the past. I was going to do my damn best to keep him as this Naraku now and keep him here. Here where there would be no chance of someone opening his memories and awaking the evil I knew resided deep inside dark soul.

I was going to rebuild him into something better and give him the life Onigumo so desperately wanted but never had. With that promise I curled closer to his hot body with a smile on my lips and easily fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Not as long as previous chapter but meh... take what you can get. Plus I didn't feel like going long with this one. And before you even start on her mother's behavior I just ask that you be patient with me and all will be made clear in due time. I promise! Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

I think I need a new section break the double xx are getting kind of old... will have to think on it.  
>v<p>

xx

Let me tell you that waking up in Naraku's arms is nothing like waking up with Sesshoumaru. (Mainly because Sesshoumaru is NOT a morning person.) If there was ever anyone who should be required by law to sit in his room until such time as he is over himself it would be him.

Naraku on the other hand is one of two things; either still asleep and being touchy feely or is awake and being touchy feely. I'm sure he's awake and just doing this to unnerve me.

"Stop it!" I wiggled and tried to break free of his hold on me when he slipped his thick thigh between my legs. He was using it to rub in a place he had no business rubbing.

"Iie." He growled low in his throat.

"I mean it Naraku!" I shoved harder against his chest. "Don't make me hurt you." I had to stay strong! Though that was easier to think than to actually do.

He chuckled against my neck. "The last thing you want is to hurt me but I believe you want me to hurt you." He purred.

Oooh... he was soo right but that didn't mean I was going to let him. (Though part of me was seriously considering letting him do with me as he pleased.) "No and I mean it!" I pushed against him forcing him to remove his face from my neck. "I'm your healer not your lover AND I have to go to the bathroom."

Do you think he let go? Of course he didn't; nope he just slipped his hands up under my shirt and began to gently rub my back. "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this anyway?"

He just stared at me leeringly. "Your scent; the more I smell it the more I want you. You want to carry my child; your body is begging for it."

And there it was; I was fertile and ready to be impregnated. "Great." I huffed. "Just great!" I knew all about this scent and being fertile thing. Inuyasha bellowed at me enough about it and Sesshoumaru explained in great detail (too much detail if you ask me) about it. "I do not!"

"You do." He countered smoothly and rolled us so he was on top of me.

"I don't." I hissed as I stared up at him. "You and I aren't together and I WILL NOT bare a child just for some one time fling over how I smell." I placed my hands on his nearly healed chest to hold him up when he tried to cover me with his hard perfect body. "Plus you don't even know who you are so how can you know that the real you would want this anyway."

That caused him to pause and stare down at me. "It is a valid point." He nodded curtly. "However..."

I had never been so grateful for my mother's timing in my life.

"Kagome dear do you..." She opened my door, caught sight of us instantly, and stopped with a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh... Oh my... Sorry..." She grinned knowingly at me.

"Get off!" The distraction was enough to catch him off guard and give me the edge I needed to push him off me and get to my feet.

"No don't stop on my account." My mother said as she backed out of the room. "I was letting you know breakfast is ready. I'll keep a plate for the both of you in the oven." Then she leered at me AGAIN. I was going to have to have a serious talk with my mother dearest about this encouraging behavior of hers. "Come down when your ready." She then winked knowingly at me and shut the door.

Oh yea mom and I were going to have a nice long talk about her trying to hook me up with Mr. Touchy Feely here.

Speaking of which...

"Would you stop it!" I pushed him away from me. "We are NOT doing this! Just because your base instincts demand you impregnate me doesn't mean I'm going to let you."

He just smirked as he stared at me. "You said so yourself; you desire me."

"So what! I desire a lot of things that doesn't mean I'll always get them." I pointed out sharply. "Which means just because you want it..."

"I'll get it." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me against his chest.

And once again we were going in a circular argument getting nowhere fast.

"Let me go or I will purify you to hell." I pushed against him "And believe me I can do it too!"

"But you won't." He stepped towards me causing me to take a step away. "You don't have it in you to harm an innocent."

At that my eyes narrowed deeply as I stared at him. I was getting the distinct impression that he in fact knew who he really was and was only toying with me. Or so was the way of Naraku's sick evil mind (when he still had his mind).

I never really understood or could figure out how or why Naraku's mind worked the way it did. However Sesshoumaru's explanation summed it up best.

_"Naraku's sick mind was never meant to be understood only destroyed."_

"You know who you are." I hissed accusingly and poked him in the chest with a sharp finger.

"Iie." He purred, grabbed my hand, and again tried to pull me against him. "To know you is no easier than to recognize the color of your wall."

Now if I had ever been insulted in my life that had to be by far the worse insult ever. "Jerk!" I shoved him away from me. "I should purify you to hell for that alone!" I growled, shoved past him, and stormed to the door. "Better yet; drop dead where you stand!" I slammed the door behind me and stormed downstairs growling about stupid jerks and their pompous attitudes.

When I got to the kitchen I found the second source of my irritation; the meddling mother. "Mom," I called in an accusatory manner as I stormed into the room. (Wow that's a lot of storming in less than two minutes.) When she turned to face me all smiles and looking as innocent as could be I narrowed my eyes suspiciously on her. "I want to know why you are trying to hook me up with that... that... that bastard?" I pointed up towards the ceiling like she had no idea who I was talking about.

The look she suddenly gave me screamed that I was going to be wrapped up into a mother's guilt. Not her guilt of course but my own for not doing something she clearly expected me to do.

And I wasn't disappointed in the least especially when she stared off with pointing out my age.

"Kagome you're twenty-three years old now and still single."

So what if I wanted to be single till I was fifty that was my own damn business.

"You've never had a steady relationship with anyone." She shook her head and sighed sadly. "That boy Hojo kept hanging on until he couldn't hang on any longer. Things never went anywhere with Inuyasha or his brother. I want grandkids dear while I'm still young enough to enjoy them and at the rate you're going I'll never have them." She smiled at me sweetly. "I think Naraku is just what you need."

"WHAT?" I stared wide eyed at her. "Naraku is NOT what I need nor what I want!" I just couldn't believe this she was acting like this in hopes of getting some grandkids? "I don't want to have HIS kids."

"Then whose kids do you want to have?" She countered with a raised brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not getting any younger." She pointed out.

"Hey I'm not some old maid either." I huffed. "Just because I'm still single that doesn't mean I'll stay single for the rest of my life!"

"True." She agreed with a small nod of her head. "Which brings me back to this; how many boyfriends have you had? And I mean real boyfriends; do not say Hojo or Inuyasha. You never officially dated either one of them."

Okay so yea I never really had a really _real_ boyfriend but I blame that on Inuyasha. He made me a little bitter and somewhat jaded against relationships. And it was no wonder; especially with all his I care about you Kagome, I love you Kikyo, I love you Kagome, but I've always loved you Kikyo... and so on. Then I got sick of it and made the decision for him. Too bad Naraku had to go and kill Kikyo again though Inuyasha still swears up and down she's still alive. (The only time the bitch was alive was before she died the first time. A zombie does not equal ALIVE! Yea living dead but dead is still in there.)

"That doesn't mean I have to hook up with Naraku because he just happens to be conveniently at hand." I nodded curtly.

"It looked pretty convenient to me." She smirked. "That man wants you and I suggest you grab hold of him before he escapes and finds someone else. Or go and sink your claws back into that Sesshoumaru I bet he'd make some beautiful babies just as much as Naraku would."

"MOM!" I couldn't believe I was hearing this out of my own mother.

"Oh the baby talk." Sota groaned as he walked past the kitchen. "I'll be over at my giirrrlfriend's house." He drawled. "Movie day."

Apparently he was on mom's side of the argument because if that wasn't an open door to continue this I didn't know what was.

"See even your brother has someone in his life."

There was no winning this argument and I knew it. "Fine..." I started but was easily cut off by a half naked kumo.

"Do not worry she will soon be swooning at my feet begging me to have my way with her." Naraku said as he entered the kitchen.

"Whaa..."

Apparently it was my mother's turn to cut me off. "Good."

"However before I take your daughter and impregnate her with my seed I must know what are these strange boxes." He looked around the kitchen taking particular interest in the fridge.

"Well I believe I'm done here." My mom smirked at me. "I'm going to do some shopping so if there's anything you need you better let me know."

"A new mother." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." She scolded as she walked past me. "I'll pick up some more clothes for your boyfriend and a few essentials as well."

"He's not..."

She held up a silencing hand again cutting me off and looked at Naraku who was still securitizing the refrigerator. "If you feel compelled to have your way with my prudish daughter here; please do me a favor and take it up to her bedroom."

All the color instantly drained from my face and I had to wonder what alternate universe I was living in. Was this Miroku's dream world the world he only ever described to me? I was beginning to think that that's exactly where I was.

"I don't want to come home and see my future grandbabies in the process of creation."

"As you wish." Naraku nodded curtly at her like what she was saying was actually going to happen.

"Have a nice day." She leered at me again then left me standing there staring at her retreating form.

I was going to slap that leer right off her face it was beginning to creep me out.

"Girl what is this... this... box?"

I looked over at Naraku who had both doors of the fridge wide open and staring at the contents from the fridge to the freezer and back again. "It's a refrigerator." I walked over to him and slammed the doors shut. I was in no mood at the moment to explain to him what a refrigerator was for which would lead into how it worked and so forth. I had bigger issues to deal with at the moment. "You and I are NOT having sex now or ever!"

He just stared at me like I suddenly sprouted a second head. "It seems that your mother has decided we will. It is the parent's choice who their child will and will not have relations with. Therefore you have no say in the matter."

"I most certainly do so." I glared deadly at him. "In this time marriages are not a...rranged..." I stared hard at him. "You DO remember who you are!" I again accused. "Otherwise you wouldn't be pointing out about arranged marriages and stuff like that."

He snorted at me like I was insane and I was beginning to think I was. "Your argument makes no sense." He nodded curtly and caught eye of the sink. "Now what is this?" He walked over to it, grabbed one of the handles, pulled it, and turned the water on. "Is this magic?" He tentatively put his hand under the running water.

"No it's not magic." I stormed over to him and turned the water off. "It's called indoor plumbing. Now stop worrying about the appliances and stuff and tell me; do you or don't you have your memory back?"

"What makes you think I remember anything?"

I narrowed my eyes even further. "Arranged marriages for one. The only way you could possibly know that is if you remember something."

"Oh?" He arched a dark brow at me. "I also know that these items;" he waved a hand around the kitchen at the appliances. "are not normal to me. Does that mean I remember something?"

Well put that way kind of made sense in the normal cosmic sense; providing anything in a cosmic sense could be normal.(I must say that since my little trip through the well to come home NOTHING has been normal. And I don't mean my very first trip either.) "No but..." Lamest argument ever! "Oh lets just eat breakfast; I don't want to argue about this anymore." I stomped over to the oven to get the plates mom left for us.

"Interesting" he reached over my shoulder to feel the warm air coming out of the oven. "a warming box. How does it work?"

I used my elbow to push him back, stood up, and closed the oven with my knee. "Magic." I nodded curtly then moved to the table, set the plates down, and went about getting utensils. "Now sit down so we can eat, then I'll check your wounds, put you in the shower, and then we'll figure out what to do from there."


	8. Chapter 8

Now let me tell you what we did from there. We proceeded to argue A LOT!

Apparently everything out of my mouth is a complete and utter lie. Well according to _'he who knows everything about everything even though he has no memory of anything'_. I find it utterly interesting that he can so easily argue about stuff he knows nothing about and be so completely sure he's right. I bet he would make a very interesting case study into the abnormalities of amnesia. I wonder could I win some award if I wrote the study? Then again who would believe me when half the time I can't believe it myself.

Well back to our current argument and what he thinks he knows and what I know he doesn't know but he's so sure he does know because he just HAS to be right about everything he doesn't know. (Make sense? If it does to you can you email me at Kagome_is_going_crazy at killmenow dot com and explain it? Appreciate it kay thanks!)

Anywho...

He's suddenly and I'm not sure where he came up with his nonsense but according to him there is no way I ever had _relations_ (his word) with this Sesshoumaru. He's more than convinced I made Sesshoumaru up just to **TRY** and make him jealous.

If I wasn't so shocked by his wild imagination I would be on the floor rolling around laughing my ass off. Maybe I should conform him to be a stand up comedian or something. Though I doubt others would see the funny in that odd cosmic way as I was now.

"Why would I make that up?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the bathroom sink.

Yes our argument is taking place while he is in the shower because he insisted that I remain close in case he needed assistance. (I say it's because he thinks I'm going to sneak off to Sesshoumaru even though he supposedly doesn't exist.) Maybe I should build him into a writer he certainly has the imagination for it.

"I have yet to understand most of what you say therefore I can in no way explain why you would tell such stories." He answered as he stuck his arm out with the conditioner bottle in hand. "Do I use this one now?"

"Yes." I answered and watched him pull his arm back. "Well I can say with one hundred percent certainty that Sesshoumaru IS real and we DID have sex AND we had it SEVERAL times!"

He snorted at me. "At best I believe you've had sex once since you have a general comprehension of how relations work. However this Sesshoumaru you speak of either he is merely a figment of your imagination or you have severely embellished the truths of your relationship with him."

I narrowed my eyes deeply. "I did not make him up!" I huffed. "And everything I said about our relationship is the truth; you can bet on that."

He suddenly jerked the shower curtain open and I nearly fell to the floor in a faint at the sight of him. Yea this wasn't the first time I've seen him naked and this wasn't the first time I've seen him getting out of the shower. However this WAS the first time seeing him getting out of the shower when I had all kinds of impure thoughts about him constantly running through my head. Stupid mothers and their stupid have sex with him because he would make beautiful babies hints... though in my mother's case she just came right out and said that.

"Like I said you are unable to lie well enough therefore I can see all over your face that what you say isn't true. At best I will concede that you had sex with this Sesshoumaru or some other at the very least once." He smirked knowingly at me. "And you haven't had it with anyone else since therefore you are barely only a woman."

Is it wrong to hurt someone who has no memory of who he is? I think I want to punch his face in for being such a know it all even if he's only assuming that he knows it all.

"What do you know?" I snorted and held the towel out to him so he would cover himself up before I jumped him right here right now. "I mean really just because you think it doesn't make it true and I know what I did. Yes I had sex with Sesshoumaru LOTS of times and either you believe me or you don't." I shrugged. "Either way it doesn't matter because once I get you set and taken care of..." I smirked evilly at him and narrowed my eyes deeply. "I will be going back to Sesshoumaru so he can have me however he wants including on my hands and knees howling to the moon." (Pun totally intended!)

"Then we shall go together." He smirked and stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and looking even hotter than he was butt naked. (Damn him and his sexy body to hell!) "I would like to hear him tell me about the sex life you two share."

Damn. This wasn't working out at all!

"I'm not going to take you back to see him; he would kill you on the spot then ask questions later." Yea I wanted to prove him wrong which would be impossible since Sesshoumaru and I only had sex once but not at the cost of his life.

I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. It was time for a topic change since we were getting nowhere. "What is the big deal anyway? Why do you care how many times I had sex with someone it's not like it's any of your business." Okay so it was only a small topic change.

He stood directly in front of me all damp, and tan, and tall, and sexy, and musclely, and I'm going to drool all over myself if I don't stop staring. "It is my business since you will be baring my child. If this Sesshoumaru is your former lover..."

"Current." I interrupted not liking where this was going at all; especially with all this _'going to bare my child'_ stuff... AGAIN.

"Former;" He narrowed his crimsons to threatening little slits. "I intend to make sure he has no claim over you now or ever."

"First I'm not going to bare your child." I nodded curtly at him. "Secondly; we aren't together you said so yourself and thirdly; until we work out your memories you can't say for certain you want me to have your child because you don't know that you would want me to."

"Your mother has already decided." He nodded curtly and walked out of the bathroom. "She wishes for you to bare my child and it WILL be so."

I did not like the way he said _'will'_ not at all. "Just because she said so don't make it so!" I followed him out of the bathroom we were getting nowhere real fast.

"Enough." He growled at me in that dark deadly voice I had heard more times than I would like in my life. It was the voice he used when bad things were about to happen; bad things he was going to make happen.

I instinctively shuddered and he quickly caught me doing it.

"That is not the first time you've done that when talking to me and I want to know why." He demanded.

"Enemy duh!" I huffed. "Remember I told you you wanted me dead and nearly succeeded a few times. So excuse me for being a little fearful of you when you start acting all scary and stuff!"

He stared at me very skeptically. "I am beginning to believe that you are making everything up and you have no real clue as to who I really am."

"I am not." I bit out defensively. "You did try to kill me and you did nearly succeed AND I'm beginning to regret saving your sorry ass in the first place!" I glowered at him. "I should have left you in the bottom of that well to be torn to bits by those stupid demons!"

"Now we are getting somewhere. I want to see this well you claim we traversed time through." He ordered in a voice that left no room for disagreements.

"FINE! Get your ugly ass dressed and I'll show it to you!" I turned my back to him. "And maybe I push you in when you look over the edge and be rid of you once and for all." I muttered to myself not realizing that that sentiment was going to come back and bite me in the ass later.

xx

"Would you let go of me." I jerked my arm trying to break free of his hold.

"Iie" He growled. "I heard you and if you think of pushing me into the well I will take you with me." He nodded curtly down at me then pulled me into the dark well house.

Stupid me and my big muttering mouth!

I was coming to the conclusion that saving Naraku wasn't so much a mistake but more along the lines of sadism... self sadist to be exact. (Yes I was a glutton for punishment it's the only explanation I can come up with for all the years I held out hope that Inuyasha and I would one day together. I laugh!) I swear we've done nothing but argue since he woke up and I was beginning to feel like we were really together together.

It was like we were a tired old married couple that can only get along with each other so long as long were arguing about EVERYTHING! Even mundane crap that had no justifiable reason to be argued over; such as what color of pants he should wear. I argued for the tight blue jeans for obvious reasons. He argued for the gray sweats betcha can't guess who won that one! Alas today wasn't the day I was going to see Naraku's sexy ass, hips, thighs, legs encased tightly into some faded denim jeans. Maybe I should introduce him to spandex. (Yes I said spandex... please feel free to giggle or fall on the floor laughing I am.)

Anyway I'm sure the Kami are punishing me; for what I don't know but it must be big.

"Girl there is no way you and I used this dark pit to maneuver time." He pointed out after five minutes of examining the well; touching it, kicking it, staring into the dark depths and so forth. He stopped just shy of jumping inside to see if we would actually go back in time. "I feel no magic or any other strange sensations coming from it."

"Hey if you don't believe me; why don't you jump in and find out." I countered smartly with a knowing smirk.

"Very well." He nodded, jerked me against him, wrapped his arm around my waist, and in we went.

"I didn't mean for you to take me with you!" I screamed as we dropped down into the darkness.

All he did was grunt at me.

I huffed and waited for the traditional enveloping of blue/black light to surround us and you'd never believe it. (Or maybe you would especially with my luck thus far.) We hit bottom and nothing happened; not a flicker of anything!

"What?" I struggled free of his hold and felt around the stone wall on the bottom. "Why didn't we go back?"

"Because you are a liar." He answered smoothly with a snarky intone to his voice.

"I am not!" I spun on him actually thankful he was arguing with me because I could feel a panic building in my chest. If the well wasn't working that meant I couldn't go back and if I couldn't go back I wouldn't ever see my friends again.

I was really hoping this was just a fluke and something happened in Inuyasha's time that was preventing the well from working. Which if that was the case (like the last time this happened) it would take Kaede about a month to fix it; whatever IT was.

"You can ask my mom and my brother if I'm lying or not if you don't believe me." I nodded curtly. "All I can say is either something in the past happened and the well is being fixed or it's you that's causing it not to work." That sounded rather plausible too. Maybe Naraku's missing memories were causing the well to malfunction.

Which if that was the case a small part of me already began to mourn the loss of my friends. If turning Naraku back into his former self was the only way the well was going to work; then neither he nor I was ever going back again. Of that I was sure!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay all there's a perfectly good reason that most of this chapter is in italics and it will make sense once you get towards the end. If afterwards you're still confused let me know and I'll explain it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading; much love for you all. Keva

xx

_"You wanna go get some ice cream?" I questioned hopefully._

_His crimson eyes narrowed to tiny little slits as he stared at me. "Do not change the subject. Now this is the last time I'm going to tell you; tell me everything you know about me or..."_

_"Or what?" I questioned when he went silent and I was sure that I was not going to like the options of that 'or' at all; and I was right._

_"Or we will pick up where we left off this morning when your mother interrupted us." He nodded curtly at me._

_"I don't think so." I huffed. "If there's one thing I'm sure of in my life; it's that I'm NOT having sex with you AND not having your baby!"_

_"Then you will tell me what I want to know." He growled as he moved closer to me forcing me to step back until my back hit the well house wall. "Who am I really and no more of your lies."_

_This was my own stupid fault; I just had to go and mutter Inuyasha's name and he just HAD to go and hear me say it. As much as I hate admitting it but Sesshoumaru is right I really need to learn to keep my thoughts to myself and not say them out loud. One day I was going to learn that lesson and I'm sure it's going to hurt real bad when I do. (Though I think today is going to be that day if I'm not careful.)_

_So anyway saying Inuyasha's name pissed him off and he wasn't sure why it made him so mad. However that's not the worst of it; nope he somehow managed to put Kikyo's name with Inuyasha's name and viola we're not having a good day anymore. (Like we were really having one in the first place.)_

_"Okay so Inuyasha is Kikyo's real boyfriend and you don't like him because of that reason." I nodded._

_That was actually true and for the first time telling him the truth straight up came out sounding more like a lie. Of course he had to go and point that out because when I lie it's a lie and when I tell the truth it's somehow still a lie. I just love how he knows so much about everything when he doesn't have the memory to remember anything._

_"Girl..." He growled coldly._

_"I swear!" I nodded up at him. "That's the truth! You loved Kikyo but she loved Inuyasha. You killed her, he wants to kill you because you killed her, I brought her back to life because I'm her reincarnation, then you killed her a second time, making Inuyasha want to kill you even more, and that's it."_

_If there is one thing I can say Naraku can do and do it better than Sesshoumaru it's stare you down while at the same time looking at you like you're a complete baka._

_"That is utter nonsense and I will hear no more of your lies."_

_That was it! "Fine what do you want to hear then? What?" I widened my eyes at him. "The truth? Well here it is then! You're the scourge of the Earth who craves nothing but death and destruction. You're only goal in life is to become the most powerful creature in all the known lands and to plunge the world into darkness!"_

_There it was the complete and honest truth and do you think he believed me? Of course he didn't._

_"Girl I grow tired of your stories." He growled._

_"Of course you are." I bit back. "I lie to you and it's a lie, I tell you the truth and it's a lie. So you know what..." I shoved him away from me and stormed to the well house door. "go figure it out for your damn self!"_

_With that I slammed the door shut leaving him in the darkness of the well house. I stormed to the house and while grumbling under my breath about what a jerk he was I failed to sense him coming up on me; very quickly._

_Yep things with Naraku just keep getting more and more irritating by the second. Though the absolute worst part of all of this is that I can't put his sorry ass in the well, send him back to where he belongs, and be done with it once and for all._

_"Let go of me!" I squirmed with fists pounding against his back and legs kicking wildly. All I got for my effort was his large hand slapped against my ass in a very painful manner. Yes he had me slung over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes._

_"You have tried my patience for the last time." He growled as he threw the door to my bedroom open, entered, kicked the door closed behind him, and threw actually threw me to the bed._

_"OWWW!" I wined and slapped my hand to my forehead when it connected with the wall on my second bounce on the bed. Who knew my bed was so damn bouncy?_

_"Now I want the truth from the beginning and if I hear one more lie out of you you will pay dearly." He growled down at me._

_I narrowed my eyes deeply as I stared up at him. "Hey it's not my fault you don't believe anything I say." (Well actually it was but I was never one for actually saying I was in the wrong even when I really was in the wrong.)_

_"It is." He growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You have done nothing but tell one story after another since I awoke."_

_"Well then you'll never know when I'm telling you the truth anyway so it doesn't matter." I nodded curtly; not really sure I even understood what just came out of my mouth._

_"Very well, we will start with the basics." He nodded curtly at me. "Since we established my name, what I am, and where I came from you will tell me from the beginning how and why we are enemies. And I do not want to hear any more talk about me loving some other woman and all your simple female fantasies about love."_

_Well that didn't leave a lot to be told. The only thing left was telling him about the Shikon no Tama; like that's going to be brought up. I needed a story but I didn't have imagination for one at the moment. So stupid me said something I really didn't mean to say out loud because I was only really thinking it._

_"How about you fuck me silly and we forget this whole mess." Apparently there was a direct link between the stupid part of my brain and my mouth._

_"In due time." He nodded curtly at me not the least bit fazed by my suggestion. "Now start talking girl and no more stalling."_

_"Damn." I muttered under my breath a little more disappointed than I thought I would be that he didn't take me up on my offer._

_"Alright here it is," I looked up at him innocently. "I don't know anything about you other than you were in love with Kikyo and that's it. I don't know what you like what you hate or even your favorite food." I sighed trying to make this look as honest as possible. "I just know about you and Kikyo and because I know she's a backstabbing liar I never thought you were the things she said you were. So I saved you when I found you."_

_'**Come on baby** **take it!**' I pleaded in my mind making sure I did not say it out loud._

_"I suspected as much." He snorted._

_So bad I wanted to punch him in his arrogant face; AGAIN! I was beginning to wonder who could deliver insults better without even trying; him or Sesshoumaru._

_"Well good for you." I huffed and plopped back onto the bed thoroughly insulted for the millionth time today. "Now you know it all so go away and find some other person to take care of you." I bit out really pissed off and no more so than I thought I should be. I mean that was the third time or maybe fourth... I'm saying thousandth time he's called me stupid since I brought him home. "I know I'd be better off."_

_"Girl." He growled at me._

_"What?" I stared wide eyed at him like he was the stupid one and I was waiting for him to drop his words of stupidity on me._

_"I have grown quite tired of your smart mouth and I will tolerate it no more."_

_I didn't know if I should laugh at that or tell him to stick it; so I opted for taking on his challenge. Again like so many other things I've done this was going to have consequences down the road that I failed to see coming. "Oh yea? And what are YOU going to do about it?"_

_When his eyes narrowed even further and flashed dangerously I knew I was in for it but do you think I paid attention to the threat? Of course I didn't because that would after all be the smart thing to do._

_He was instantly on me like a bad dream with hands pinned above my head, him straddling my waist, and us nose to nose. This did not look to be going anywhere good._

_"As my chosen female you will bend as I dictate." He hissed deadly._

_"I will not!" I countered. "First off I never said I would be your woman and secondly you don't control me!"_

_"I most certainly do and you will bend to my will or suffer the consequences." He leaned closer so I could get a real up close and personal look at those creepy red eyes of his. (Like I could really not notice them.)_

"This is the most absurd ridiculous thing I have ever read in my life." Naraku snorted as he turned in his chair to stare at her.

"It is not!" Kagome pointed a sharp finger in his face. "Every single word is the truth right down to the very last period."

Naraku snorted. "Girl you live in a wonderland of lies and pink skies."

"Well..." she huffed superiorly. "if you're so damn smart you write it and we'll see who's full of it _cough_**you**_cough_ and who isn't. Me." She nodded curtly.

"Very well." He smirked at her, turned in the chair back to the computer, opened a new document, and started typing away.

Kagome watched him begin typing and stepped up behind him to see what he was writing.

_The wench fell to her knees and begged me to spare her miserable life. I held my hand up ready to strike her down where she sat until she promised to give me her body and mind in return for her life._

"**LIAR**!" Kagome growled after she read what was written on the screen of the computer. "That's not what happened and you know it."

Naraku grunted as he turned in his chair to face her. "It is; I remember it as if it was yesterday."

"So do I and I can tell you that that's **NOT** what happened!" She pointed a sharp finger in his face. "You can't make it up like that! Now tell the truth!"

"Very well." He turned back to the computer, deleted what was on the screen, and began typing again.

_The little seductress…_

"Seductress?" She growled. "I never seduced you!"

"You did. Waltzing around in those indecent clothes." He smirked at her. "You were just begging me to take you and have my way with you."

"Just because you thought my clothes to be indecent doesn't mean I was out to seduce you." She huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared down her nose at him.

"Then what other reason would you have to wear such garments?" He cocked a brow at her.

"Because that's what I wore at home." She nodded curtly at him.

He snorted at her then turned back to the computer screen and began again.

_The little vixen…_

"I don't think so." Kagome bit out.

"This is my version of the story and I will tell it as I so see fit." He smirked.

"Well if that's how you are going to tell it; leave me out of it!" She nodded curtly at him when he looked at her.

"Oh and I suppose yours is better?" He taunted.

"You're darn right it is." She growled determinedly as she plopped down into his lap and turned them both back to the computer. "How about we tell the really real truth?" She deleted what he had on the screen.

_He was a bastard that the Kami should have struck dead the day of his birth._

"Bastard?"

"Yes bastard." She nodded curtly as she turned in his lap to stare at him. "You were one then and still one now."

He grabbed her left hand and held it up making sure she could see the gold ring on her finger. "If I am such a bastard what is this?"

"Your leash and collar." She nodded curtly. "Someone has to make sure you behave yourself."

Naraku narrowed his deep crimson upon her. "I am not a pet."

"No but someone has to make sure you behave yourself." She ran her fingers through her hair haughtily. "You are trouble with a capital T." She nodded curtly.

"The only thing troublesome around here is you." He snorted. "Now remove your little ass so I can get back to work writing the truth."

Kagome shook her head. "No way. I'm not going anywhere until I make sure you tell the REAL truth."

He leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Here's a truth for you; move your butt or you'll be sorry."

She narrowed her eyes to deadly little slits. "I dare you." She threatened.

A dark brow rose at the challenge before he grabbed her by the waist, stood up, and slung her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" She slapped his back and kicked her legs.

Naraku snorted and slapped the back of her thighs. "Apparently you need to be reminded of who is in charge of this relationship."

"Oh I know who's in charge perfectly well." She bit back. "And I can assure you with one hundred percent certainty that it definitely isn't you."

"We will see about that." He walked into their bedroom and dropped her on the bed. "Now watch little girl and see how easy it is to bend you to my will."

Kagome watched him closely and when he began unbuttoning his shirt she knew she was probably going to lose... No she was definitely going to lose.

Damn him and his sexy body to hell!


	10. Chapter 10

A little long in coming but... meh.

Anyway if you don't remember the _italic words are from the book _Kagome is writing_._ The non-italic words are normal time.

I know this doesn't seem like it has a real plot to it and that's because it doesn't. I have no idea where this is going; which is half the fun I guess. Maybe I'll mesh it into another N/K fic that I've been working on that too is going nowhere. Hmmm... now that's not a half bad idea. Well I guess we'll see. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and P.S. No lemon in this chappy but mayhaps I'll throw one in in the next chapter or maybe not. Who knows?

xx

Kagome hung half on half off the bed feeling utterly used and abused. However that didn't mean her mind was changed or that he even made his point. All she figured out was if she challenged him and refused to budge on the point he'd fuck her silly in an attempt to prove he was right. It was a win win situation for her as far as she was concerned. (As it had been for the last several years now.)

However she was still right, he was still wrong, and they both felt damn good in the end.

"Alright then." She smirked over at him panting heavily on his side of the bed. "I'll write mine, you write yours, and we'll see whose is better."

"Iie" he slowly got up. "I have more important things to deal with. So you just write your little fiction. I will live with the knowledge of the truth and your readers can live in your world of delusions written for their entertainment." He began getting dressed..

"It's not lies!" She pointed a sharp finger at him. "And I'll take it to Sesshoumaru..."

"Ah yes you do that;" he cut her off. "and while you are at it remind me again how you were his little love slave?" He arched a dark brow at her. "I would like to hear his take on the truth;" he smirked at her as he headed for the door to their bedroom. "again."

"What?" She stared at him wide eyed.

He didn't answer her just chuckled as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Bastard!" She hissed and threw a small temper tantrum in the bed. Where oh where did she go wrong in her life? Oh that's right saving his sorry ass from the bottom of the well; that was it.

xx

_"Consequences? Don't you dare threaten me you jerk!"_

_His eyes narrowed even further which of course was the prelude to nothing real bad... well... Maybe nothing real good would be a better way to describe it since he had yet (yet being the operative word here) to actually **do** anything to me._

_"As your master I am well within my rights to do with you as I so please."_

_I wonder is it actually possible for someone's eyes to spin right out of their head? I mean it feels like mine are but I imagine it would be a lot more painful than this; right? "**MASTER?**"_

_"Yes master." He growled. "You require a strong hand to keep you in your proper place and I intend to do just that."_

_What was with this possessive attitude of his? He didn't know me and I'm pretty sure if he was in his right mind he would never ever consider himself my master. Then again if he WAS in his right mind I would more than likely be dead or dying right now._

_"What is your problem?" I glared at him. "I mean really you don't know me and you certainly don't know yourself so any and all actions on your part could be completely out of character for you."_

_"I will admit that you make a legitimate point. However;" his eyes narrowed even further upon me. "there is no guarantee that I will ever regain my memories and as such I have to consider that this life currently will be my life from here on out. Therefore," he gripped my wrists tighter when I tried again to break free of his hold. "as the male chosen for you by your mother I am well within my rights to do with you as I so see fit."_

_Okay so apparently we were never going to get past this old school idea that parents still arranged marriages. Which kind of sucked but hey if you were going to be forced to be with someone at least its good to_ _be forced to be with someone so easy on the eyes. Yet this domineering attitude of his could really be done without. "Look." I sighed deeply. "I understand that you think marriages are still arranged but forcing me to be with you ain't going to work out."_

_"That is neither here nor there." He nodded curtly. "In time you will fall in to place as a proper subservient should."_

_Oooh if I was anyone else I would purify him to hell and laugh while doing it. "I don't think so." I bit out. "If you want me as your woman you're going to have to romance me not TELL me what to do."_

_"Romance?" He drew his brows deeply. "Why would any man do such a thing for a woman that is already his?"_

_"Seriously?" I stared up at him. "What if I hate your freakin guts; which by the way I am well on my way to doing but what if? Why would I want to be with you anyway? There's plenty of other men in the world that would be glad to have me AND they would romance so I would be willing to stay with them."_

_Thank you romance novels!_

_"And do tell what fool would waste his time with such ridiculousness?"_

_"Sesshoumaru." Me and my stupid big mouth! Really; Sesshoumaru? Like Sesshoumaru would ever and I mean EVER romance anybody!_

_Then again just Sesshoumaru's name seemed to have an affect on the kumo hovering over me. Though the look on his face said someone was about to die and I was sure if Sesshoumaru was actually here in front of us Naraku would gut him on the spot._

_"Sesshoumaru." He growled deadly into my face._

_"Uh..." Maybe saying Sesshoumaru's name wasn't the best choice. It was making him madder by the second causing his creepy red eyes to harden and his grip upon me to tighten; painfully so._

_"Sesshoumaru." He repeated again in a voice that sent shivers down my spine and not the good kind of shivers either._

_This did not look to be going anywhere good. I needed to reel him back in and do so before he squeezed my hands right off my wrists. It was time for Kagome mistake number... number... well it didn't matter what number I was up to; though I was sure I was up into the triple digits._

_With a deep intake of breath and a vow to never utter Sesshoumaru's name again in Naraku's presence (though I was sure I would because I never know when to keep my big mouth shut) I leaned up and pressed my lips to his._

_The ploy worked like a charm; too much of a charm if you ask me. For the second he overcame his anger and shock and took over the kiss; I could do nothing but melt._

xx

~Let's check in with Inuyasha and gang 500 years back...~

_"What the fuck!" Inuyasha bellowed at the old beaten empty well. "You piece of shit let me through!" He threatened the old well then jumped in for the millionth time that day._

_Miroku sighed deeply as he watched his inu companion jump in then jump back out. "Inuyasha perhaps..." He trailed off when Inuyasha jumped back in while cursing madly and making deadly threats to the well. "we should..." He tired again when the hanyou appeared only to go silent when he again jumped back into the well._

_"Well?" Sango questioned as she came to stand next to the hoshi._

_"Well." Miroku repeated flatly with a deep annoyed sigh. "If he would quit jumping in and out of it and listen to me then perhaps we could figure out why it refuses to work."_

_"Have you tried hitting him over the head with that staff of yours?" The woman questioned as she watched Inuyasha jump in and out of the well._

_Miroku sighed again and leaned heavily on said staff like he was exhausted. "Hai. He didn't even acknowledge I even hit him; he just kept doing that." He nodded towards the hanyou who was now kicking the old wood of the well and making ridiculous threats like he was going to kill the well if it didn't let him through._

_"I think he's lost it." Sango shook her head and sighed._

_"You have no idea." Miroku snorted. "However we need to do something before he becomes so angry he actually destroys it completely."_

_Sango nodded still watching her hanyou friend. "I agree."_

_"Any ideas?" Miroku questioned._

_"Of course." Sango nodded and lifted her Hiraikotsu over her head. "Just watch."_

_She watched closely waiting to see the silver crown of Inuyasha's head peak over the lip of the well as he was leaping out then sent her boomerang flying._

_Just as Inuyasha was mid air in his leap the boomerang caught him in the gut sending him flying boomerang and all into the nearest tree._

_"Nice throw." Miroku nodded._

_"Thank you." She bowed her head proudly in his direction._

_"HEY!" Inuyasha bellowed as he pushed the large weapon from his body and got to his feet. "WHAT THE FUCK SANGO?" He got into her face and pointed a sharp clawed finger at her._

_"Back off Inuyasha." She narrowed her eyes deeply and dropped her voice into a dangerous whisper._

_Miroku stuck his staff between the two of them to prevent the battle that was sure to come. "Look Inuyasha jumping in and out of the well all day isn't going to make it work." He sighed and pulled his staff back when the two looked over at him. "I think we should get Lady Kaede and have her look at it like the last time it refused you and Kagome entrance."_

_"That old bag of bones don't know shit!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"If you say so Inuyasha." Miroku turned and began heading back to the village. "But even still I think it would be best to have her look at it anyway."_

_"I agree." Sango nodded curtly at the hanyou then turned and followed the monk._

_"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed though inwardly he really did hope that the old woman would be able to fix the well. He had to get to Kagome an as soon as possible._

_The problem wasn't so much that he missed her it had only been days since she left. No; the problem was Naraku's scent was completely gone from the well and his suppose to be decaying body was no longer in the bottom of the well. He didn't know what that meant but either way he needed to see Kagome and make sure she was okay._

_His gut was telling him that Naraku was still alive and if he wasn't alive here in this time then that left only one place for the bastard to be... Kagome's time. He decided once the old bag fixed the well he was going to get Kagome and bring her back here where she belonged and force her to stay. This jumping through time for her to go home had been rubbing him wrong for years and it was time to put his foot down and bring it to a quick end. No matter what Kagome had to say about it._

_And he was sure she would have a lot to say about it up to and including several thousand 'sits'. However it would be a price he'd be more than willing to pay to get Kikyo back; though Kagome wasn't really Kikyo but she was close enough. If you can't have the original take the next best thing; the copy or the reincarnation or whatever you wanted to call it._

_Either way Kikyo was his which in right made Kagome his as well whether she liked it or not!_

xx

~Back to Kagome and Naraku and... Oh what do we have here?~

_"Oh this is so wrong so so wrong." I moaned as I gripped the edge of my mattress tightly._

_"Do not act like you don't like it." He purred and gave a harsh nip to my sensitive flesh._

_"I do like it... no;" I panted. "I looooove it. You're sooo goooood."_

_His fingers dug deeply into my flesh causing me to squirm and nearly giggle. "Oh you're close a little lower... yessss... just like that." I sighed when he moved his powerful hands further down my back._

xx

"Woman what load of nonsense are you writing now?" Naraku looked over her shoulder at the words on the screen. "I never."

"You did." She nodded. "That was how you romanced me to fall in love with you." She turned in the chair to face him.

"I most certainly did not." He rose back up and crossed his arms over his chest. "If I remember correctly and I DO you were already drooling all over me all I had to do was touch you and you were a puddle at my feet."

Kagome stared up at him and shook her head with a small chuckle. "Now who's full of it?" She stared up at him. "You romanced me by giving me massages, and rubbing my feet, and..."

"Oh what a deluded little mind you have." He interrupted her. "I never have and never will rub your feet."

"HA!" She shot up and pointed a finger in his face. "Liar! You rubbed my feet when I was pregnant. So there!"

"I most certainly did not." He glowered at her. "At most I massaged your back while you were pregnant and at no other time. Be honest Kagome." He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"I am and you did rub my feet." She nodded determinedly. "You rubbed them the day before I went into labor."

At that he snorted. "Again you are incorrect; that was your mother."

"It was not!" She countered with a huff.

"It was. She was over here swooning all over her poor little bed ridden baby." He nodded curtly at her. "And you took full advantage of the situation and wined that your feet were killing you because I made you walk to the kitchen to eat breakfast that day." He snorted and shook his head. "Your mother was more than willing to ease the ache in your poor little sore feet." He cringed slightly. "Remember?"

"No... Oh..." She plopped back down onto the chair as the memory came back to her. "Oh yea. But so what!" She shot back up. "You said that this was my story and I could write it how I wanted."

"And you can." He smirked at her. "I just find it interesting that you have to embellish so much to make it interesting."

"I do not!" She argued. "I just have to make you seem more interesting to keep the reader's attention since you're such a bore."

"A bore?" He arched a dark brow at her. "You didn't seem to think I was such a bore yesterday."

"Welll..." she grinned in spite of herself. "that's different."

"Ah yes Kagome's world where the rules only apply to her no matter the truth or lies." He grunted then turned and headed of the office door. "Well since I'm such a bore I'll find someone else who doesn't think so lowly of me." He smirked to himself when he heard her take in a sharp breath like he had just stabbed her.

"I didn't mean it like that." She ran up and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Then you shouldn't say such things." Oh how he loved moments like these.

"I'm sorry." She pressed her face into his back.

"If you're really sorry then you'll prove it." He turned to face her and made sure his face was as stony as possible.

Kagome stared up at his hardened face and frowned. "How?"

"You know how." He nodded curtly. "And I will expect it this evening when I return home." With that and an inward smirk to himself he turned and headed for the front door.

"Oooh." Kagome glowered at the closed door when the reality of the situation finally hit her. "Bastard! I hate him soooo much!"

She turned and stormed back into the office and plopped down into her chair in a huff. "How does he always do that and WHY in all hells do I fall for it EVERY. SINGLE. TIME?" She glowered at the computer screen. "Jerk just for that I should turn you into some kind of feaky monster all deformed and end the book with me in the arms of Sesshoumaru instead." She nodded in agreement with herself. "Yea that'll show him!"

She sighed and slumped. "No... no it wouldn't. He would just prove me wrong like he always does and then I would fix it making him out to be a God among men." She huffed. "Damn him and damn myself for falling in love with that bastard!"

She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. "But he's my bastard now and forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Quick note; I put a shout out to another fave character of mine in this chapter. So if the name if familiar you'll know where I got it from if not then it means nothing to you. Hope you enjoy and don't get too confused with so many stories in this fic. I'll try to keep them straight so the plot of this fic and the plot of the two stories within don't get too meshed and confusing. (Though all three will eventually have to come together and blend into one big mess.)

Alright so much for a quick note so I'll sign off from here. Much love for you all. Keva

Oh yea and P.S. Italics are a story within the main story just like previous chapters.

xx

"What do you want?" Naraku stared hard at the wolf youkai standing in his office. Koga was a major thorn in his ass; always making passes at his wife and it was only for Kagome's sake he tolerated the ookami.

Koga glared back and tossed a book onto his desk. "Someone is stealing Kagome's ideas; you might want to check into it."

Naraku picked the book up and stared at the cover. "Memories of the Forgotten." He read the title out loud. "By Heiwajima, Shizou." He looked up at the ookami. "Never heard of him."

"Me neither." Koga nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I think you'll be very interested in what he wrote about you in there." He nodded curtly at the book in the kumo's hand.

"What do you mean?" Naraku questioned him suspiciously.

Koga turned to leave the office. "Give it a read and see what you think. You might be very surprised to find out what the Shizou person has to say about you." He smirked darkly as he left his office. He was going to make that bastard pay for taking **his** woman.

xx

Naraku sat at his desk in his office staring at the cover of the book Koga had given him. "Memories of the Forgotten; strange title." He said as he opened the book and read the first page.

_"This will be your home until I am ready to rid you of your miserable life."_

_Kagome looked at the dark being standing in the doorway eyes wide, filled with tears and fear permeating from every pore in her little body. "No!" She gasped as he slowly shut the heavy stone door the last image she saw before it went dark was his smirking crimson eyes._

_She collapsed down to her knees, placed her hands to her face, and sobbed. None knew she was there, who took her, or where to even begin to look for her. This really was her own fault for leaving her friends to go home; thinking the five mile walk to the well would be safe._

_Too bad she got lost, too bad she didn't pay attention to where she was going, too bad Inuyasha couldn't hear her scream. A simple stumble sent her falling down the embankment into the river. Nearly causing her to drown from the weight of her backpack and the swift current that snatched her away nearly as fast as she could blink._

_Just when she thought for sure her life was about to be lost when she was pulled deeply under the water for the third time; a large hand caught her by the hair and jerked her free of her near watery grave._

_At first she thought it was Inuyasha that came to save her and tried to smile her thanks through her coughing fit after she was settled on the bank. Yet somewhere in the pit of her gut she knew that Inuyasha wasn't the one that saved her. When her coughing fit was finally over she looked up to give thanks to her best friend; only to have a scream of terror caught in her throat as it constricted against the cold fear that crawled up her spine._

_His voice whipped around her like barbed wire when he chuckled. "It seems I have caught myself a half drowned miko. The Kami must be smiling on me today."_

_She wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to wake up from this sudden nightmare only to find very quickly that this was no dream. Before she could do anything he had plucked her up and vanished into the deadly nothingness of his miasma._

_She didn't know how long or even how far they traveled before she was suddenly dropped to the stone floor of a mountainside cavern. He smirked at her from the entrance before everything went black with the close of the heavy stone door._

_She didn't know how long she cried or even how long since he had dropped her off in this dark pit of despair. Eventually no more tears would fall from her eyes, no sound would escape her constricted throat, and no warmth would enter her cold cold body. All she could do was lay curled up on the stone floor, wet, tired, broken, and shivering against the cold of the cold mountain air. Yes she had clothes and her sleeping bag in her backpack but it was soaked through and through from the river; leaving her with nothing dry._

Naraku stared at the page with brows drawn deeply. Why would anyone write this and write him out to sound so evil? Maybe someone out there hated him and wanted to make Kagome's fans hate him. Or maybe this someone was trying to destroy Kagome's reputation for whatever reason.

Maybe this Shizuo person was looking to get sued for slander; which he would have no problem in doing. No one hurt his Kagome; no one and if that meant he was going to have to take matters into his own hands he would.

He looked back at the book in his hand and decided that maybe reading it first before acting would be the best course of action. This way he could take notes so when he confronted this fraud he would have everything in order.

He leaned back in his chair and read the next page to see what would happen next. He had to admit he was kind of intrigued at how this Shizou person wrote his character. Something about the dark evilness he portrayed him as having felt oddly like that was who he really should be. Yes he was definitely going to read this book through and through.

_Naraku stared at the image of the girl curled up and shivering on the floor of the cave he had locked her in and smirked. What should he do? Should he keep her alive? Let her die? Make her suffer for the sake of his own pleasure? So many options he didn't know where to start._

_With her as his captive he had the trump card against his enemies so killing her right now was definitely out. Yet that didn't mean he wouldn't let her suffer and take pleasure in her misery._

_"Master."_

_Naraku looked at the little void child whom never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary and what she did say usually was worth listening to. "What is it Kanna?"_

Naraku drew his brows deeply. "Kanna?" That name was vaguely familiar but he couldn't figure out quite why. Maybe there was more to this book than that mangy wolf had let on.

_"You have leverage with this girl."_

_Deep crimson narrowed upon the child. "I am aware of that." He bit out darkly._

_Kanna didn't flinch or cower or even make a move to acknowledge his irritability. "Woo her to your side and your enemies will fall."_

_He stared at the pale little girl and snorted. "Kanna be silent." He growled convinced the child had suddenly gone mad._

_"Hai master." The little girl responded in that creepy monotone voice of hers._

_Really; why didn't he kill her when he killed Kagura?_

"Kagura." He repeated the name out loud as he read it. That was another name that too was very familiar but again nothing was forthcoming.

_Granted being able to see his enemies through her mirror was quite helpful at times but for the most part he really had no use for her. He looked back into the mirror at the miko still shivering on the floor then cut his eyes back up to the void child when she once again spoke even after he told her to be silent._

_"She can make you complete without the stone."_

_Again his crimson narrowed upon the child. "Do not speak such nonsense."_

_"Iie master. Her power is grand; she is unaware."_

_"How do you know this." He demanded suspiciously._

_"I can see into her soul. She has power buried deep. The one who can awaken it will control it."_

_Naraku ground his teeth together. "Why have you never spoken of this before!" He growled at the child ready to strike her down for her insolence._

_"It was never an issue before."_

_Oh how he wanted to wring her scrawny little neck. "Kanna; what has been my purpose since your creation?"_

_"To become complete master."_

_"Then tell me; wouldn't knowing about her power be an issue from the moment we knew of her existence?"_

_"Hai"_

_He gripped the arms of his chair in a death grip to keep from acting out his fantasy of ripping the child's head from her shoulders. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner based on such logic?"_

_Kanna stared blankly at her master; which was how she always looked at him. "You never asked."_

_He would have screamed in madness if it was in him to do so. "I should kill you." He growled._

_"My death will come when you decide it."_

_Again he gnashed his teeth together working his jaw furiously. "Do not speak again unless you have something to say that will not anger me."_

_"Hai master."_

_He narrowed his eyes upon her just waiting for her to open her mouth again and anger him further however she remained silent. Perhaps Kagura's disobedient behavior had rubbed off on the child and if that was the case he would kill her now._

_He needed time to think on what he should do with his newly acquired captive. "You will retrieve clothes, a blanket, a light, and food. Deliver it to the girl and say nothing to her. Is that understood?"_

_"Hai" The child responded in her empty voice before she turned and left her master to brood in silence._

_Kagome looked up when the stone door suddenly open revealing Kanna and a serpent like youkai following behind her. The creature had a bundle hanging from its neck and a lantern hanging from its mouth._

_"There" Kanna ordered the youkai and watched impassively as the youkai set the lantern in front of the girl and dropped the bundle next to her leg._

_"Um…" Kagome started as she sat up but before she could say another word both the child and the snake were gone leaving her sitting there in the yellow glow of the lantern._

_She looked over at the bundle and with cold shivering fingers pulled it open. Her brows drew slightly at the sight of the kimono, the blanket, and the pieces of dried meat. Yet she wasn't going to question anything especially with how cold and wet she was._

_She quickly stood up and nearly ripped her wet clothes from her body before donning the midnight blue kimono and wrapping herself in the heavy wool blanket. "Guess I'm not much use to him dead." She sighed sadly. _

_Perhaps this situation she had suddenly gotten herself stuck into wouldn't be so bad if her friends knew she had been kidnapped and expected her back any minute. However she wasn't so lucky; they didn't know that she had been kidnapped and they weren't expecting her back for at least a week. So basically she was at the mercy of her captor and enemy until she failed to return and Inuyasha went to her home and found she was never there. Only then would they suspect that something was wrong._

_Yep she just had to prove that she could handle herself and take care without their help and try to get home on her own. Now she really was on her own until they found her or until Naraku decided to kill her; which she was sure he was going to do eventually._

_That thought caused her throat to clench as new tears found their way to the surface. She laid down onto the floor, curled up tighter into her little blanket, and cried herself to exhaustion; leaving sleep to easily come and take her away from her waking nightmare._

Naraku sat there not sure how to take all that in. Was this based on truths of the past or was this some made up fiction? The former was quite a possibility since he knew all about the well and the past but the evil that he was portrayed as having... Was it truth?

According to Kagome and Sesshoumaru he was just a spider youkai that got caught up into a mess of a love triangle. He lost his life to his what he thought was his true love's reincarnation, only to be saved by said woman, and brought back to life with no memories of the past.

Which meant either Kagome and Sesshoumaru were lying to him or this book was indeed in fact a work of fiction. He was strongly believing that that was the case.

Though he just couldn't shake the familiarity of what was written in the book. Maybe he should talk to his little wife about it tonight when he gets home.


End file.
